The Mage and Sorcerer Saga
by TIBryant
Summary: In a world of good verses evil the Prince Koenma was cursed and is slowly dying... his only hope is a young mage by the name of Kurama. Two guards are sent to receive him and get more than they bargained for. HieixKurama YuusukexKoennma Yaoi
1. Begin! The curse and the mage

Well, ladies and gentlemen... I have returned from my horrible computer-crash and managed to sprout out a lovely story about my current stop in the cycle of obsession... Yu Yu Hakusho!

This story is an AU as well as Yaoi. It will also have blood, murder, and magic in it. You have to remember that I write mostly dark fiction and I do not dull anything for the squeemish. If you cannot handle blood, murder, magic, or your favorite character liking another character of their same gender then I am afraid you will have to turn away now...

Also... why do we bother with disclaimers? It isn't like I'm going to be sued. If it's on this website then it doesn't belong to me. End of story.

On with the show!

--

**The Mage and the Sorcerer saga**

**Episode one**: Begin! The curse and the mage

**Ice-Puppet**

**Pairings that will be 'canon' for this story**: Hiei x Kurama, Yuusuke x Koenma

They will vary, however, and stray from those two a bit.

I refer to Kuwabara as 'Kazuma' in this story because it's his first name. K?

--

The world was one of magic, demons, and creatures – dragons run amongst many, while wizards and witches ruled over all.

The sides divided over time, leaving those who stood for good and those who stood for evil. No matter what your heart believed, whatever side you were born on became the side you stayed on for the rest of life. On the side of evil, Sorcerers ruled – evil, magic wielding humans and dragons, as well as the darker of the creatures. On the side of good, Mages sought over all – good, healing humans and creatures, as well as fairies and elves.

However, the mages had quickly been dispelled by the darker of the sorcerer's magic, and as time grew they became less and less until they disappeared into hiding, only a few dozen left.

To stumble upon a mage was an amazing fleet, as they hid amongst the sides of good and rarely revealed themselves as bearers of magic. However, as soon as finding themselves to be a mage they sought out another to teach them the ways – normally a family member or friend of the family (as mages tended to stay together) – and took and oath to never harm another on the side of good.

In the palace of Enma, the Prince Koenma was a good youth. Merely twenty-five, he handled many affairs while his father was away. He was a kind and gentle ruler, with a soft smile and an addiction to a small pacifier that his mother had given him before death. Many envied him not only because of his position but also because of his soft beauty.

Upon greeting villagers both from near and afar, Koenma had been greeted by a longhaired demon dressed in black, violet eyes glowing harshly toward him. Although feeling a bit uneasy, Koenma had greeted the man with nothing but a smile. The man had, as all others did before him, taken the Prince's hand and gave it a gentle kiss…

And then the Prince had fallen.

Cursed by the strong Sorcerer, Prince Koenma had fallen ill, and would have died if it had not been for the very pacifier his mother had given to him – blessed by a mage, it kept him from harm… but the magic was old and was wearing thin under the stress of the curse on him.

It seemed the only thing that could save him now was a mage… a living one.

The mage of the castle had died long ago, but as they viewed over the man's notes they found that before coming to the castle he had fathered a single child – a son, living in the outskirts in a small village but a weeks journey from there by horse. Unable to risk sending a royal carriage to retrieve the mage as they were most likely being watched, two of the strongest guards were sent to retrieve the boy, who the father had stated in his notes was indeed blessed with the powers and had been trained by a village mage.

Urameshi Yuusuke, the high guard and strongest in the kingdom of Enma, and Kuwabara Kazuma, second only to Yuusuke and the man's long time best friend.

"Please, hurry," Botan, Koenma's faithful elder sister, begged of the two as she stood by her brother's bedside, the Prince's only movements the rise and fall of his chest with air and his mouth working the pacifier every few moments, unconsciously bringing more healing power into him. "I fear he will not last much longer."

"Of course, Lady Botan," Yuusuke responded with a low bow, forcing himself not to glance at the bed-ridden Prince. "We will make haste."

"Hey, Urameshi?" Kazuma questioned as they left, using the friend's old habit of calling each other by their last names – a playful sign they had done from their childhood to tease each other in the fact that, although they were close, they still did not get a long. "What do suppose this mage is like?"

"What does it matter?" Yuusuke responded in an almost empty manner, pulling himself up onto beautiful white horse – one of Koenma's, which he had begged Yuusuke to take in one of his moments of being awake.

"_Take Usagi," _The Prince had whispered to him, his speech not at all muffled by the object clenched between his teeth, as it had been since it was given to him. _"He is swiftest."_

"_But…" _Yuusuke had protested, fighting any emotions he had at seeing his leader so weak.

The gentle smile on his face was one he had reserved for only his highest guard. _"Don't protest, Yuusuke." _He always called the guard by his first name, no matter the situation. _"Take him. He will guide you and take care of you."_

Looking down to the horse, Yuusuke could not help but pet him slowly, watching as he relaxed under his touch, despite never having met him before. It seemed Koenma's words were correct – the horse seemed to know its master's wishes and would take care of him.

"Why do you get Prince Koenma's horse and all I get is _this_?" Kazuma protested, looking down to the brown horse below him, which gave a noise of protest. It appeared almost weak and worn down and looked as if it wanted to shove him off at any moment.

"Because he likes me more," was the simple response. "Now shut up and let's go."

No one was there to see them off as they left, horses silent in the dead of night and padding straight toward the forest to be more secretive. Despite being pure white it seemed Usagi could blend in to his surroundings and Yuusuke silently wondered if the creature was some sort of magic-ridden animal, although he did not dare question. Instead, he decided to trust the Prince, whom had never steered him wrong before, and let Usagi guide him.

By the next morning they stopped to let the two horses breathe and drink from a stream, Yuusuke watching the water quietly while Kazuma cooked something for them to eat, grumbling all the while.

"How are we supposed to know who this mage is, anyway?" He murmured, more to himself than to Yuusuke. "I mean, they send us out to retrieve someone but they don't tell us what he looks like?"

"Idiot," the younger man commented, picking up a rock and throwing it toward the water where it hit with a splash. "Didn't you know?"

"Know what?" Kazuma asked in question, nearly burning himself.

"You know how all sorcerers have purple eyes, right?"

"Yeah?"

"All mages have bright green ones."

The other man dropped beside him, handing a bowl of something indescribable before he himself dug in. "I've seen plenty of people with green eyes," was the retort between bites.

"Not the kind of green like that," Yuusuke told him, moving the bowl around as he contemplated eating the mush – he would need his strength, but he didn't know if he could stomach the liquid. "It's brighter… like a sorcerer, their eyes glow."

"How do you know all this?"

"Koenma told me." It was then that Yuusuke realized his slip (calling the Prince by his first name without a suffix) and went stiff, eyes widening.

Kazuma snorted to his slip-up, but decided not to comment. "Well, do we know anything else about this guy?"

Thinking a moment, the guard tried to remember anything important he had been told. "According to the father's records he lives with his mother. He assumes his father was killed. The best we have to go by is the eyes, I suppose."

"Well," the redhead stated, beginning to wash his bowl in the water. "What does the dad look like? Shouldn't they look alike?"

"Mages don't look like their parents," The younger informed. "It's a magic they invented long ago to keep themselves from harm… or something."

A moment of silence passed between them before Yuusuke gulped down the slosh in one swallow and washed out his bowl. Usagi padded over, obviously ready to go, and he mounted him once more.

"You know," Kuwabara commented, as he too mounted his horse. "That horse is kind of weird… I mean, I've never seen a horse with golden eyes before."

--

Minamino Shuuichi was a kind and gentle soul – it was in his nature to be such. Everyone in the small village liked him, although he could tell they feared him… and not simply by their eyes.

You see… Shuuichi - more commonly known as Kurama (as his younger step brother bore the same first name and thus had advised a 'nickname' for him) – was a mage, inherited from his father. Despite his mother having brown hair he himself had bright red, along with the glowing green eyes of a mage.

As a mage, he could feel life around him… hear, feel, touch, taste, and smell it as one. It was almost like an extra body part that was all around, in everyone and everything. The sense allowed him to tell any person's emotions around him, no matter the person and no matter the emotion. It was almost a form of empathy, but it was not as overwhelming and uncountable.

He could also breathe life into dying things, although he could not bring things back from death. He was, by no means, an extremely strong mage… only nineteen, after all. But he was kind and whenever a villager would bring an injured child or a dying dog to him he could not help but heal them.

His one love, however, was in natural objects – flowers, plants… you name it, he loved it. Kurama's specialty lay in manipulating and growing greenery, however only for good. As a mage he had taken an oath to never harm another on the side of good, no matter the circumstances.

Currently tending to a garden he had become famous for, Kurama lifted a protesting flower in his hand and it grew almost instantly from his touch, becoming full with life once more. Giving a soft smile to his one true love, the redhead moved to stand quietly, dusting off his clothes.

His step-father, a cold man whose last name Kurama had never cared to learn (he knew it, actually, but acted as if he forgot every time he was asked) did not quite like the idea of having a child as a mage… even a step child. He had gone to all lengths to attempt to 'cure' the redhead, and upon realizing there was no 'cure' for being a mage, had locked the boy inside of his room for an entire year. It was only when Kurama's mother had fallen ill did he release him from his room to heal her, but the boy was only fifteen at the time and not strong enough to do so.

Upon his mother dying, Kurama had become his stepfather's 'curse'. Although no longer locked in his room and not forced to do anything against his will, instead the boy was blatantly ignored by the man, even going so far as to ignore him when Kurama asked for his attention. Thankfully Shuuichi still spoke to him, although it could be the boy's extremely kind heart and love for all that was the reason.

Kurama, although knowing that mages tended to hide, preferred the airy and easily moveable yet still attractive look of the clothes they used to wear, and thus dressed like one at almost all times. Although most before had worn whites and light colors, he preferred the colors of nature – greens and golds that brought out both the colors of his eyes and skin. He had sewn the clothes himself out of material a woman had offered him for saving her child from near-death.

A small sigh echoed from him as turned to head back inside. Because of what he was, people offered him many things… things that his stepfather was quick to accept despite Kurama's protests, and thus they were slightly well off, although still poor in the small village.

Secretly he wished something exciting would happen… that somehow, he'd be able to leave the small village and see more of the world. But he knew his stepfather would never let him leave… and life would always be boring.

--

"Urameshi!" Kazuma cried as he halted his horse, the other boy riding a bit ahead before he stopped as well. "Aren't we going to stop for the night?"

"Why?" The younger man questioned, turning toward their destination. "The village is right there."

"Yeah…?" His redhead companion motioned as if attempting to prove his point. "I doubt they have an inn… so we'll stop here and approach the mage tomorrow?"

"No time," Yuusuke snapped, moving Usagi forward.

"Oi! Urameshi!" Kazuma cried after him, trotting his own horse forward to keep up. "What's up with you? Its not like a few hours is going to make a difference…"

The image of Koenma lying in bed, breathing his dying breath, only made Yuusuke force Usagi into a run.

The village was not one with a market – instead, the market was a few towns over. Instead, it was only made up of 50 or so small houses, all clumped closely together. Without him realizing, Usagi had darted quickly into the houses and come upon one with a lavish garden and a redhead standing up from a plant, about to go inside.

Usagi stopped. Yuusuke watched the redhead as Kazuma pulled his horse up, both of them gasping for air.

"Urameshi!" He snapped angrily, ignoring the silence that had filled the village. "What-?" As if suddenly realizing, his eyes moved to follow the others and he found himself looking upon the person in the garden. "Wow… who is she? She's… beautiful…"

Bright green eyes turned from the door the person was about to enter and fell upon them… glowing faintly in the darkness that surrounded them.

"_He_'s the mage!" Yuusuke exploded before several things happened at once.

He jerked himself off of Usagi and rushes at the newly found Mage, desperate to grab the boy, go, and explain later. Kazuma let out a cry of his last name and nearly fell off the brown horse after him, grabbing both swords as an afterthought. The redhead gasped loudly and made a break for it, only to have a large white horse cut off his path, making him jump slightly in surprise. It was Kazuma whom caught up with him first, grabbing him around the waist and attempting to hold him while he struggled.

"I'm really sorry about this!" the taller man cried before he successfully knocked the mage out with a swift hit to the back of his neck. Instantly the younger man fell limp in his arms.

"Thanks," Yuusuke breathed, ignoring the glare Kazuma sent him as he took the unconscious boy from the other's arms and lifted him up onto the horse, leaning the thin body against his.

When they reached the outside of the city, Kazuma pulled his horse around in front of Usagi, knocking Yuusuke out of his thoughts and nearly making him drop the boy in his arms. When the brunette looked up, his best friend of many years was sending him a disgusted and angry look.

"What is your problem, Urameshi?" He snapped, casting a glance to the unconscious mage. "You didn't have to _attack _him! It's not like he was going to fight back!"

"Shut up!" The brown-eyed man cried back, frustrated as he shifted the weight leaning against him. "I… I don't know, okay? God, I'm just so worried about Ko- Prince Koenma! I didn't want to waste any time explaining and risk the chance of him saying no! I just… I want to get back there as soon as possible! Who knows how much longer he has to live?"

With a small sigh, Kazuma sent him a disapproving look and pulled his horse to the side, making it walk once more.

By morning they pulled to the side to let the horses drink and Kazuma cooked up something once more, watching the mage who he had placed on a blanket in order to keep him comfortable.

"Poor guy," he commented to Yuusuke, who was sitting on a rock, contemplating something or other. "He looks so young… what is he, like… seventeen?"

"Nineteen, is what Lady Botan said," the younger man whispered, not moving his eyes from their place on the ground.

"What?" The redhead nearly fell onto the stove. "Nineteen? He's only two years younger than you!"

"I know," was the empty response.

"But he looks a lot younger!"

Brown eyes finally lifted to Kazuma's own dark ones, becoming harsh. "He's probably never seen hard ships like we have, Kuwabara. Did you see that house, and those clothes? He looks pampered."

A groan caught their attention and they glanced over to the mage, whose eyes were clenched together before attempting to open slowly, blinking several times against the light of the sun. Even with his eyes opened only slightly they could see the slight glow of his green orbs.

It took the boy a moment but he managed to sit up completely, looking around before his eyes fell on them. A few seconds later, as if realizing, he went stiff and his eyes widened, fingers curling on the blanket below him.

"Hey, hey!" Kazuma cried, lifting up his hands. "We're not going to hurt you! I promise!"

No response followed, but the boy seemed to relax slightly at the words, eyes appearing to dig into their souls. Once they found what they had wanted he relaxed all the way, but his mouth remained in a thin line and his eyes were narrowed slightly.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma," Kazuma stated, returning to cooking his food. "You can just call me Kuwabara. Everyone does. That bastard over there is Uremeshi Yuusuke." Yuusuke snorted slightly.

"We're sorry we scared the crap out of you," the brunette admitted, ignoring Kazuma's cry of '_we?_') as he held up his hands as well before letting them drop. "The truth is… we're from the palace. The two of us are the highest guards protecting the Prince, Koenma. I don't know if you've heard or not, but he's quite sick… he was cursed by a sorcerer, and the mage that the palace held previously had you written in his notes." Those green eyes narrowed even more, but the boy said nothing. "He was your father, I think. Kurama, I think his name was?"

The boy nodded then, eyes hard at the mention of his father.

"You're such an ass, Urameshi!" Kazuma snapped, pouring a bowl of the mush before standing up to slowly approach the teen-looking boy, who froze nervously. "I'm not gonna hurt you, remember? What is your name?" With those words he placed the bowl beside the boy.

"Shuuichi," he whispered, voice barely auditable. "But everyone calls me Kurama…"

A small nod from Kazuma was the only response as he moved back to the stove to pour himself and Yuusuke each the rest of the mush, only half as much as he had given the young boy. "Its nice to meet you, Kurama," the eldest stated, shoving a bowl in a rather unfriendly way toward Yuusuke. "Urameshi is really sorry about all this… he's just worried about the Prince and got over worked about trying to hurry back."

Looking down to the food, Kurama felt his stomach turn and placed it back beside him. "I'm not really a strong mage… I don't know if I can even help you…"

"You're all we have," Yuusuke told him sadly, downing the food and trying not to wince at the taste. "Even if you can't completely cure him, I'm sure you could help even just a little?"

"It isn't all that fair… kidnapping me from my home and dragging me to a place I've never been to heal someone I've never met…" Kurama accused, although his voice held no spite. "I'll help you, of course. It's my duty… but, still, the least you could have done was ask." Kazuma sent Yuusuke an, 'I told you so' look before Kurama sighed lightly, causing them both to look back toward him. "Do you know what kind of curse it is?"

Yuusuke shook his head, looking heart-broken. "We only know that it was meant to instantly kill him, but Kura- your father had blessed a pacifier that his mother had given to him as a child just before her death, one he refused to take out his mouth even to adult hood, and it stopped him from being killed… but the magic is old and the curse is powerful, quickly killing it and killing him… the pacifier was also blessed to never fall out and he is the only one able to remove it."

Kurama nodded slowly, eyes growing soft as if in a distant memory. "I see…" he mumbled although they were sure he was barely even listening. "If that's so, then we best leave, hm?"

"You don't need to rest?" Kazuma asked, surprised. "You probably have a headache, or at least a neck ache… I hit you pretty hard…"

The boy smiled lightly, lifting up a hand. "I'm a mage, silly. I can heal myself."

"Oh, yeah!" He laughed, inwardly cursing his own stupidity. "I've never actually met a mage before, so it may take some getting used to… I don't really know anything about them, either."

Smiling weakly, Kurama lifted himself to his feet and shot Yuusuke an amused look. "You're not going to knock me out again, are you?" He questioned as Usagi stepped over to Kurama, the boy's hand lifting to pet him without even sending the horse a glance. "I'd prefer to be conscious, if you don't mind."

Laughing forcefully at the joke, Yuusuke moved to mount the horse and helped Kurama up behind him, blushing as the boy's arms slipped around his waist as if they belonged there, his face resting on Yuusuke's back. "Sorry," he whispered, quiet enough that only the brunette could hear. "I'm not very comfortable on a horse… truthfully, I've never been on one before."

"Really?" The guard questioned, voice at the same level as Kurama's. "I would expect with how well your house looked that you'd have at least three horses…"

"My step father has the horses," the boy responded, eyes closing. "Whatever money he gets he does not give to me. I received this material from a villager whose child I saved, and I sewed these clothes myself."

Realizing he had gotten a wrong impression of Kurama, Yuusuke cursed himself and urged Usagi forward after Kazuma had readied and mounted his own mare.**  
****  
--**

And thus ends chapter one of my story. If you liked it by all means tell me and if you didn't please do so as well. Also if you see any mistakes let me know although I assure you I probably won't get around to changing them... I am by no means a bad speller but everyone makes mistakes. That is what beta writers are for... and I don't have one.

(And then there is the fact that I'm lazy and it's summer)

Keep in mind that this chapter is mostly introduction and slightly boring.

**The next episode**: Trouble! The forbidden child


	2. Trouble! The Forbidden Child

**The Mage and the Sorcerer Saga**

**Episode two**: Trouble! The forbidden child

**Ice-Puppet**

--

A small snort left the small one before he dropped from the tree and broke off, speed too fast for all humans and most demons to see. Once he reached his destination – perhaps half an hour later – he stopped and called for the one he had come to see.

Glowing purple eyes watched him from the shadows of the cave, eager to hear his report.

"They have reached the mage and are returning with him now," the small one accounted, bowing low but never removing his eyes, letting the man know that although he worked for him, he was not below him.

"Do not let them reach the castle," he informed, a small grin on his face. "Kill the mage, but leave the guards. Ishall like to see their facesas the prince dies."

Snorting, the red-eyed once was off then, returning to following the mage and two guards.

--

"So you're a half-demon?" Yuusuke asked, attempting to make small conversation with the trembling boy that clung to him, squeaking every time the horse jerked. He had assumed Kurama was joking when he stated that he had never been on a horse, but now he knew that the boy was telling the truth. "I mean, because of your father."

"Yes," was the other's response as his fingers tightened on Yuusuke's shirt once more, body pressing to the brunette's and making him flush slightly. "Why?"

"Well, it's not common… I myself am a half-demon as well," he informed, jumping slightly when Kurama yelped again as Usagi jerked. "Hey! You stupid horse! You're doing that on purpose!"

"Really? I couldn't tell." If Kurama's sarcasm was responding to his confession or his curses at the animal Yuusuke could not tell, but either way he was right.

Silence passed between them and the animal seemed to sense the comfort, because it stopped jerking and settled into a calm walk. Kazuma had gone ahead to scout out for anything dangerous, also to leave Yuusuke to 'make amends for hurting Kurama's feelings' (as he had said).

"You know," the redhead commented, poking his head around Yuusuke's shoulder, almond-shamed green eyes watching the brunette and blinking owlishly. "You're really obvious."

"About what?" The guard inquired nervously, already knowing what the mage was talking about.

Kurama laughed at his fake attempt of nativity. "It's none of my business, though. But if you ever want to talk to someone you barely know who you kidnapped, you're welcome to." He moved his head back again and rested it against Yuusuke's back, grinning as he heard the other's heartbeat moving faster than normal.

"I just… care," Yuusuke mumbled, suddenly lost in thought. "And I guess… he cares too? I don't know… we listen to each other. And that's what we both need… no more, no less."

Smiling, Kurama moved his arms to fully hug the other instead of just clinging to him, resting his forehead against the brunette's neck. "I read feelings, Yuusuke," he whispered. "Not minds. You don't need to say it for me to know."

Silence filled them, then, and stayed that way for at least an hour before Kurama squeaking once more – much like he had done when Usagi had jerked – and squeezing Yuusuke tightly broke it suddenly.

"Kurama?" The guard questioned in surprise, looking over his shoulder. "What's wr-?"

He jerked and fell off Usagi along with the redhead when a burst of flame nearly hit him from the side, blocked by a large barrier and spreading out to the sides instead. When he looked up Kurama had gotten to his feet and had placed his hands together in front of him, fingers crossing in odd ways that Yuusuke was sure he could not do with years of practice.

"Come out, dragon," he stated calmly as Usagi ran off, out of the way of the fight he knew was coming. "Do not make me force you."

A black blur dropped down from a nearby tree and approached, stopping nearby and lifting a head full of black hair (a white pattern dancing across the front) to reveal red eyes.

Kurama jumped slightly, but his fingers remained laced together. "Forbidden child," he stated calmly, without accusation.

"Forbidden child?" Yuusuke repeated in surprise, looking from Kurama to the short man (obviously a dragon by the white hair that danced across the front of his black hair).

"Dragons have black eyes," the redhead informed, never taking his eyes from the dragon. "Koorime, ice maidens, have red eyes. He is half of both."

It took Yuusuke a moment, but he realized what it meant. Dragons were of the side of evil, while ice maidens were the side of good. This dragon… forbidden child, as Kurama had called him… was born of both good and evil.

"Mage," the dragon returned, one hand on his hip and an un-amused look on his face.

"You were sent here, correct?" Kurama inquired, voice blank as he watched the other. "By the sorcerer."

"Smart," the dragon responded, watching as Yuusuke stood. "I would stay out of this, ningen. A human is no match for a dragon. Even a half-breed."

Kurama snorted slightly, a half-smile on his face. "I doubt even I can win against a dragon yet."

"Good," the red-eyed man stated, pulling a sword from under his cloak in one swift movement. "That will make my job easy."

"Wait," the redhead requested, dropping his arms and with it, the shield. The dragon waited, still. "Won't you at least tell me your name?"

Snorting, the red-eyed man sent a quick glare. "Do you take me for a fool, mage?" He was referring to the fact that if one knew a dragon's real name, he held power over that dragon… although they did not necessarily need to abuse it.

A smile crossed the boy's lips at those words. "Of course not," he informed.

Yuusuke gaped as the dragon moved forward quickly, slicing his sword in an upward motion directly at Kurama – what surprised him even more, along with the red-eyed man, was that Kurama simply stood there and took the hit without as much as raising a hand to protect himself. With a gasp the mage stumbled back and fell to the ground, hands grasping the wound but not healing it.

"What are you, an idiot?" Yuusuke cried, attempting to move and help the mage but stopping when the other held up a hand – not by choice, but by magic. "Kurama… you know how to fight at least, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he breathed forcefully.

"Then why the hell aren't you?" With these words the dragon lifted his sword again, ready to attack in case the redhead decided to.

"I am a mage, Yuusuke," Kurama informed, looking toward Hiei as he spoke. "As a mage, I took an oath to never harm anyone on the side of good – no mater the circumstances." As he said this, he brought himself up to stand once more, one arm wrapped around the wound and a small smile on his face.

"Idiot," The dragon accused without emotion, moving forward once more and easily sliding his weapon straight through Kurama's right shoulder. The redhead cried out in pain softly, the sound only barely filling the air as he fought to keep on his feet. It took the red-eyed man a moment before he stated, "You really have no intention of fighting me?"

"No…" The other boy whispered, voice heavy with pain.

A snort was all that left the dragon before he stated, "Good. Makes my job even easier."

"You asshole!" Yuusuke accused. "He's not even going to fight you back! And you still plan on killing him?"

Before the red-eyed man could respond (if he planned on it), his body jerked backward a few feet and Kurama crumpled to the ground, sword still stuck in his shoulder. Yuusuke watched in awe as a person with long gray hair appeared, back turned to him.

"Dragon's have no heart," was all the person said before forming a seal (unlike the one Kurama had used before) and knocking the red-eyed dragon unconscious.

Turning, the person was revealed as an elderly lady with curly gray hair. She approached, ignoring Yuusuke and instead going to Kurama. As she spoke her voice had a small scratch in it, revealing her age to not only be appearance. "You have a good heart," she told the young boy before jerking the sword from his shoulder in a quick motion, drawing a small cry from him.

"Hey, old lady!" Yuusuke cried, hoping she was not there to kill the redhead as well. She had used magic, however, and looking at her face revealed glowing green eyes, meaning she was a mage. "What is it you want?"

"Shut up!" She responded angrily, placing her hands on Kurama's wound and sending waves of magic into it, closing it almost instantly. She did the same with the one on his chest but by then he was already unconscious. A wave of her hand and the spell on Yuusuke was released as well. "Why is a guard of Prince Koenma's out here with a young Kit mage?"

"We need him to heal Prince Koenma," the brunette stated, approaching Kurama and lifting him up when the old woman motioned for him to do so. "His father mentioned him."

"That good-for-nothing?" Sighing, the old woman approached the unconscious dragon.

"You know him?" Yuusuke asked, watching her. "And Kurama here, too?"

"I'm the one that trained him," she informed. "Them both, actually." Yuusuke's face twisted to one of surprise. "And you there, hiding in the trees. Get out here and help me carry this good-for-nothing dragon." As if to make her point the woman poked at the dragon with her toe.

Sputtering like a dying fountain, Kuwabara flew forward and quickly slung the black-clad man over his shoulder, blushing like mad.

"My name is Genkai," the woman informed.

"Urameshi Yuusuke," Yuusuke responded. "That idiot is Kuwabara Kazuma."

"You can rest at my house until they both awaken," she stated, motioning for them to follow as she began walking. "I'm sure your horses will enjoy a real rest."

"Oh god! The horses!" Yuusuke cried suddenly, nearly dropping Kurama. "Koenma is going to kill me if he finds out I lost Usagi!" He did not notice his slip up.

"It was your horse that came and got me," Genkai stated, not commenting on the slip up, however. "He is fine."

Breathing a large sigh of relief, the brunette shifted Kurama to be more comfortable in his hold. "I'm glad… that horse is like Koenma's life… he would be so pissed off if I had lost him…"

Noting the second slip, Genkai only closed her eyes and continued walking.

--

Sipping her tea, the elderly woman shifted slightly and closed her eyes, taking in the feelings of those beside her. Kazuma was calm and comfortable, happy to be resting for more than just a few moments, while Yuusuke was edgy and eager to leave.

"His father's power is greater than you think," she assured the brunette. "It will hold for at least another month, Yuusuke. Calm down."

Sighing, the brunette did not calm one bit. Instead, he changed the subject. "You talk about his father like you don't like him."

"He is unworthy of my affections," she informed, glancing at him. "He was an excellent student, yes… but he left his child behind."

"Why?" Kazuma asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know. But does it matter?" The old woman asked him and he frowned slightly. "That boy has lived through hell, not only because of being a half demon but because of being a mage, and he was forced to live through it without his father to help him. I could only do so much for him… I am not his family and I live so far away. When he is upset he cannot run a night's worth to have me comfort him."

"What about his mother?" The taller man asked, sipping his own tea after a moment. As soon as doing so his entire body calmed and he sighed gently. "This is really good tea…"

"Thank you," Genkai responded absent-mindedly. "His mother cared very much for him, but he was not enough to fill her heart and she married. She fell ill then and died a painful and drawn-out death. Kurama was unable to heal her and blames himself for it."

"Why does he go by Kurama?" Yuusuke asked, sipping the tea as well and feeling himself relax. "This _is _good tea."

"Thank you," she responded again without really hearing the words. "His step brother is named Shuuichi as well. In order to not get confused, his brother advised one of them take on a nickname. Kurama decided he would go by his father's name to make things easier. It is a rarity that anyone refers to him as Shuuichi anymore. I am fairly sure if someone were to do so he would be utterly confused."

Sighing, Yuusuke looked down into his lap, feeling suddenly guilty. He knew she could feel it and so he explained. "I feel guilty because… we just crash into his world and drag him from it in the worst way possible before we force him to fight our war for us… we didn't even think about it before hand. I guess… we were all just so worried about Koenma that we didn't have time to worry about anyone else."

"To be honest, he will be happier away from home," Genkai admitted, looking to him. "But I do not believe he is ready for everything that will happen."

"You don't think he can heal Prince Koenma?" Kazuma asked, still referring to the prince by his title.

"Kurama's healing power is great," she stated in a way that meant the healing was not the problem. "But his fighting power is not. During his training, he used tact, mostly… tricked the enemy into making a mistake without realizing it. He can battle, but if possible he does not wish to, and thus is not exactly well at it." Her eyes closed then, as if in memory. "But… if crossed, Kurama can become very cruel… someone that you would not recognize, no matter how long you have known him. He does not often kill, but he will if coaxed by rage."

Swallowing nervously, the guards looked to one another at those words. They had not expected someone like the sweet Kurama they had only just met to be able to kill someone.

"Get some rest," Genkai stated, standing up. "I will awaken you both when they do."

--

Yuusuke could not sleep, however, no matter how much he attempted to. Kazuma's snores echoed in his ears but his mind did not register them, instead filling with images of the dying Prince back home.

"_Welcome," _Koenma had greeted the guest as he had done millions of times, smiling warmly and nodding his head as the man bowed before him and took hold of his thin, pale hand.

"_My Prince_," the black-clad demon had purred, living his eyes to the Prince's for only a moment, but making the boy freeze. Yuusuke had felt wary at that, but then Koenma had smiled again – a bit uneasily, however.

Lowering his head, the demon's lips had just barely brushed the top of Koenma's hand before the golden brown eyes of the Prince's had grown empty and he had dropped to the side of the throne, eyes still open and hand falling from the demon's grasp.

Chaos had fallen upon the throne room then, people screaming and guards rushing to catch the demon whom had already disappeared. Yuusuke had rushed toward the fallen Prince and gripped at his shoulders in an attempt to get a response out of him.

Koenma's mouth had, unconsciously, begun to work the pacifier in his mouth. This in itself was strange – not only was he doing so in an empty state of mind, but Koenma never really _used _the pacifier… it was only there for comfort.

"_Koenma!" _Botan had cried then, breaking him out of his surprised shell.

"_Find that demon!" _He snapped then, angrily, although he knew they would not. _"Someone get a healer, or a mage, or… or something!" _Lifting the Prince easily into his arms, Yuusuke had rushed out of the chaotic throne room then, holding the brown-haired boy closely in his arms and praying to whatever gods there were to spare his life.

"Thinking of someone special?"

Jumping, the guard turned to find Genkai watching him from the doorway. She motioned for him to follow and he stood.

The two of them walked outside to where a small garden was, a river flowing through with fish inside of it, the only light from the half moon.

"The Prince, right?" Genkai asked after a moment as he watched the fish quietly.

"How do you know?" He questioned, lifting his eyes from the fish to rest them on her.

She smiled slightly. "Kurama used to get the same feelings about his father." She hummed then as the wind picked up her hair. "Although there is something more there that he never felt for his father."

Ignoring the slight heat in his cheeks, Yuusuke turned back to the fish.

"You don't need to say it for me to know."

"Kurama said the same thing…" the brunette whispered, reaching out to touch the water and watching how, as it ripped, the fish made haste to get away as if escaping some sort of world-ending chaos. "What does that mean?"

Snorting, Genkai rested a hand on his shoulder. "You know what it means," she informed. "But what will you make of its information?"

Eyes softening, Yuusuke watched as, cautiously, the fish approached the un-rippling spot again, testing to see if the water would become unstable again if they approached… like they had been the cause of the problem.

"Does Kurama really long for his father?" The brunette asked, changing the subject to a safer one, although it still held the same meaning as the one before.

Genkai seemed to understand this as she looked toward the fish, as well. "Not anymore," she stated. "But perhaps he knows something that no one else does."

Lifting his eyes toward the suddenly rising sun, Yuusuke frowned slightly and thought carefully about his next words. "Is there any chance that Kurama can… save Koenma?"

The old woman hummed for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is no doubt in my mind that, once at the Prince's beside, Kurama will have the ability to heal him." She removed her hand then and began to walk away, calling back, "It is getting him there that will be the problem."

--

Red eyes snapped open suddenly only to see a smiling face, long red hair curling downward toward him, dangling just above his nose.

"Morning!" The Mage chirped, making the dragon jump and nearly knock the poor green-eyed boy off of the bed.

"Idiot!" The red-eyed dragon accused angrily, looking around for his sword and not finding it anywhere. So, instead, he attempted to summon up fire only to feel his body freeze. Upon shifting his still working eyes he found the half-kitsune holding his fingers together in a separate seal than the one he had been using before. "Hn. I thought you weren't going to hurt me?"

"You're not in pain, are you?" The mage inquired in an amused voice, tilting his head with a soft smile. "I just came in here to see if you were awake yet."

"And now you know. So get out."

"And let you leave? I don't think so."

As if a sign of trust, the pale boy's hands dropped, releasing the spell. A bit perplexed (although not showing it), the dragon shot him a small look but decided not to kill him just yet.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" The mage asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Hn," was the response. "Why are you so interested in my name?"

"Well… I have to call you _something_. I can't just go around saying, 'Hey! Dragon boy!', can I? No… that's very rude."

Seemingly amused by the other's display of exaggerated words, the demon muttered, "Call me Hiei."

Smiling widely, the redhead gave a soft bow. "It's nice to meet you, Hiei. I'm Shuuichi, but I'd prefer it if you called me Kurama."

"Ah… so you're related to _him_."

The words caused a look of pain to flash through those green eyes that the other didn't bother to hide before flopping down onto the bed across from Hiei's, smiling again.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you," Hiei ordered, a bit fed up with the kitsune's games.

"No matter what I say you'll still want to," Kurama pointed out in amusement, an eyebrow arched.

"You're smarter than your companions, I see," the dragon commented, glancing outside where the two guards were making some sort of noise about a trivial thing. "Not to mention your fath-"

He hadn't even seen the other move before he was suddenly pinned against the unsteady rice-paper wall of the room, green eyes flashing angrily and small hands holding his neck in a tight but not bruising grip.

"That subject," Kurama breathed angrily. "Is off-limits."

Making his point, the redhead dropped Hiei and stood, crossing the room to where the other's sword lay, picking it up. He examined it for a moment before throwing it to the other.

"You cry black tear-gems," the mage commented, voicing the words like he was pointing out that it was slightly cloudy with a chance of rain. Hiei did not comment, and so he continued, "The one on the end of your sword… who did you cry if for?"

"You sound jealous, kitsune," the dragon pointed out.

Green eyes narrowed slightly and a small grin followed. "Curious. I _am _a kitsune." Although it was meant as a joke, Hiei knew the words were also to point out that while his father was off limits, his being a kitsune was not.

"Why tell you? I'm going to kill you," the red-eyed man informed, pushing himself off of the bed in one swift motion.

"If you were going to kill me, Hiei," Kurama pointed out, smiling not only in lips but also in eyes. "Then you would not have told me your real name."

"Ch'," the dragon responded although he did not deny the accusation. He approached then, lifting up his sword and laying it against the smiling half-kitsune's neck. "I could kill you, and you wouldn't stop me."

"You seem so sure of yourself," the other boy responded, smiling even more. "Because I showed you kindness once. Have you come to trust me, Hiei?"

"Trust?" Hiei asked in response. "I trust no one."

"As you shouldn't," was the simple answer before Kurama held up a hand and placed it against Hiei's, making the dragon jump. Slowly, as if testing the movement, the Kit pushed the sword from his neck, his eyes never leaving the red ones. With a snort, the shorter man pulled it the rest of the way and moved to stand on the other side of the room.

Amused, the kitsune inquired, "Why did you follow the orders to come and kill me?" Although he did not speak the words, the implication was there. 'You don't seem like the type to follow orders.'

"That bastard learned my true name," the elder informed, crossing his arms and glaring toward Kurama. "Sorcerers can read minds, after all." The redhead merely smiled at these words, knowing there was something beyond this but not inquiring as to what it was.

"Well," the redhead chirped after a moment, pulling himself to his feet. "It was nice to meet you, Hiei… I hope we do so again."

"Hn. You're going to let me go that easy," the words were not so much a question as a demand, red eyes watching him as if disbelieving.

"There isn't much else I can do," Kurama responded with a warm smile. "If I refuse to hurt you, and you want to kill me… it's best we not hang out and become the best of friends, right? Unless you feel like following two ningen and a mage toward the castle."

Not even having to think twice at these words, Hiei moved toward the door.

"Hiei," Kurama called out, requesting for him to stop but not demanding as he could have done. Finding a bit of comfort in this fact, the dragon turned to look at him. Smiling, the redhead offered, "Good luck with whatever it is that is troubling you."

"Hn," was all Hiei responded before he was gone.

--

Okay, so… Genkai doesn't have green eyes. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it.

Love you guys! –IP

**Next chapter**: Comfort! Taking it to the next level


	3. Comfort! Taking it to the next level

**The Mage and the Sorcerer Saga**

**Episode three**: Comfort! Taking it to the next level

**Ice-Puppet**

**--**

"_Escaped_?" Yuusuke shrieked as Kurama explained that Hiei had left. Cursing, the brown-haired teen rubbed his temples slowly. "I knew we should have guarded the door…"

"He didn't 'escape', Yuusuke," the mage pointed out, shaking his head. "I let him leave."

"What the hell? Kurama, why would you do that?" Kazuma exclaimed and went pale as the younger boy laughed softly. "What?"

"He wont kill me," was all the half-kitsune stated, before turning the subject as he looked at Genkai and bowed. "Thank you for your help, Master."

She waved him off and looked to the two humans. "You boys won't be able to take good care of him."

"What?" They both cried.

Crossing her arms, the old woman nodded to herself. "It's settled, then. I'm coming with you."

As the two guards shrieked again, Kurama frowned. "Master… are you sure this is wise? I… this is something I need to do on my own…"

"I will not aid you," the woman informed. "I only wish to see how much you've grown with my own eyes." He nodded in agreement then, causing another shriek from the guards.

"We can't have that… that old _bag _following us!" Yuusuke snapped, pointing at Genkai and ignoring Kurama's smile. "We were supposed to get you and go back to the palace! That's it!"

"Just the three of you?" Genkai inquired and at Yuusuke's nod she snorted lightly. "There is one more of you than you expect."

Brown eyes stared at her then, obviously confused by the words, but the guard let it drop as they headed out once more, toward the Palace.

--

Two days had gone by uneventfully before they reached a small river that they had to cross. Such a thing was not much trouble for the two horses and they began to walk across easily.

"It's quite sunny," Kurama commented on a whim, attempting to break the uncomfortable silence that had come after Kazuma had mentioned his father.

"And hot," Yuusuke responded, once more blushing as Kurama hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Mmm… no, I think that's you," was the only half naïve response before the younger man glanced over to where Kazuma was fuming as Genkai stood on the back of the horse, looking quite content. "You think he took it personally that I wanted to ride with you?"

"Looks like it," the guard responded with a small smirk.

"Well, for the record," the Kitsune pointed out. "Its not you. It's the horse."

"What? You'd pick a horse over me?" The brunette shrieked. In regards to this, Kurama only smiled.

Genkai jerked around only seconds before Kurama pushed his hands together in order to bring up a barrier around the four of them, blocking a large blast of fire that came their way.

"The dragon again?" Yuusuke asked as he helped Kurama (still holding the seal) down from the horse.

"No," the kitsune responded, eyes narrowed. "There are two of them this time. Be on your guard, both of you. They are by no means powerful, but from what I can feel they are twins and work pretty well together."

His eyes moved around the area… not looking for the two, but instead looking for anything he could use to his advantage. A small jerk caught his attention and he swung one arm around to block an attack from the side with a one-handed seal.

'Get out of the way!' Kurama snapped into Yuusuke's mind, making him jump slightly and look toward the redhead. 'Don't question me! They want to fight me, not you!' One look toward Kazuma proved he had heard the voice too and slowly Yuusuke mounted his horse and moved out of the way, Kazuma following along with Genkai.

A small chuckle came from the demon that held a sword against Kurama's arm, the Kitsune's spell barely managing to hold it off. "Trying to save your friends?" He asked, his voice deep and sensual.

"Getting them out of the way," Kurama responded, grinning widely. "So I can have you to myself."

He jerked his other hand around to swipe upward at the demon that jumped high into the air, casting several low-level balls of fire down at the redhead who easily knocked them all to the side.

"A half-kitsune mage on his way to the palace with guards?" The fire-welder asked as Kurama jumped from the water and into the air toward him, a small dance of hits and blocks following. "You must be on your way to save that horrible little Prince."

"Is there a point to your ramblings?" The kitsune asked in response, swiping low at the demon who jerked out of the way and flew back into the water, Kurama following him and spitting out, "Or are they as mindless as you?"

"Careful what you say, half-breed," the other chuckled, motioning to Kurama's soaked clothing. "You're at a disadvantage."

Green eyes widened as the clothing suddenly constricted, locking his arms to his body. He jerked his head around to find the demon's twin brother there, obviously wielding water magic.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke yelped while Kazuma pulled out his sword.

"Don't," Genkai stated, catching them both off guard.

"What?" They both exclaimed, turning to look at her in surprise.

"Let him do it on his own."

When they looked back they both took a step back – Kurama's normally smiling eyes had become a cold and almost _evil _sort of glow, narrowed significantly and staring toward the water-bearing demon like reading his mind.

"You're caught, kitsune," the fire-demon grinned before raising his hand to send off a burst of flame. He jerked in surprise when his twin let out a small cry of pain and Kurama was released from his hold. "What?"

Turning, the brother only had seconds to register what had happened before he himself let out a pained cry.

Yuusuke and Kazuma both looked away as blood filled the small river. Kurama's ability over plants had allowed the nearby trees to quite literally make pincushions out of both demons, their bodies now an indescribable form of blood, branches, and leaves. Slowly the redhead turned away from the water and walked over to them, head down.

"Let's go," was all he said before he began walking ahead of them.

--

"We need to get you out of those wet clothes," Genkai stated after they had made camp, motioning to Kurama to approach her. Without a word the redhead stood and moved to where she sat. "We don't want you to catch your death out here."

"Can't he just heal himself if he does?" Kazuma inquired naively, watching and turning bright red as layers of Kurama's outfit was shed, leaving him _completely _bare.

"Idiot," Genkai stated as the fox giggled. "Mages cannot heal themselves."

"What? But you said-!" the guard began before frowning at Kurama's soft smile.

"We don't have any clothes for him to wear," Yuusuke commented, completely red and staring directly at the fire, only to look away when Genkai rested the clothes beside it. "He'll catch his death sitting out here without anything to wear."

"I could have brought something if you hadn't kidnapped me," Kurama commented, not at all put off by his nakedness. Yuusuke only groaned at that.

"Which is why he'll be sleeping with you, under your blanket," Genkai's words caught both Yuusuke and Kurama off guard, however. "The body heat should keep you both from becoming ill."

"What?" The redhead cried, blushing slightly. "Master-!"

"It's better than becoming ill, isn't it?" the elderly woman inquired in a small snap, making him silent instantly. "I will not heal you if you catch something. I told you I would not interfere."

"But-" Yuusuke began.

"No buts, boy!" The old woman snapped. "If he becomes ill he can't very well save your precious prince, can he?"

"No…" the brunette breathed, looking extremely uncomfortable. Kurama appeared the same.

"Would you rather he slept with Kuwabara?"

"What?" The tall guard shrieked, turning red at the very idea. In response, Yuusuke began to remove his clothing.

--

Two hours later found Kazuma snoring like a pig and Genkai resting nearby, Kurama and Yuusuke both laying with their backs to each other and their faces red.

'We can't ignore it, you know,' the half-kit whispered into Yuusuke's mind, making him jump slightly and turn to find Kurama still not facing him. 'Or we'll never get any sleep.'

Trying a few times to return the mental speaking, Yuusuke finally managed with, 'What do we do?'

Green eyes turned toward him, glowing faintly in the dark and watching the guard with an unreadable look. 'You're worried about him, right? About him finding out.'

'What? Why would I be? Its not like we're-,' as if he had been speaking the words, the kitsune placed a hand on his lips to quiet him down. To an on-looker, it may have appeared like a romantic gesture… and perhaps that's what it was meant to be.

'I told you before, Yuusuke,' the younger man hushed, the voice calming despite not actually being spoken. 'You don't have to say it, but I know it's there.' He leaned in then, lips hovering just above the guard's and glowing eyes half-lidded but still somehow bearing into the other's soul. 'In the morning we will figure out what this all means… but for now, impulse seems to be the best route.'

In response to Kurama's words (if they could be called that), Yuusuke crushed their lips together and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling their bodies close.

Through the heated passion they both shared that night not once did they cry out, their gasps and moans quiet almost as if automatically, both careful not to awaken either Kazuma nor Genkai, although neither thought about it at that moment in time, attempting to please each other more than please themselves, the tension rising for the time they were moving but releasing into the night as they did, curling up against each other and falling to sleep moments later.

In the morning they moved forward in silence, nearing their destination slowly… Kurama's grip on Yuusuke's waist loose although still comforting, the redhead resting against his back, dressed in his clothes once more although they were still slightly damp.

"We should be at the palace by the end of the tomorrow night," the brunette pointed out toward Kurama who nodded slowly in response. "Unless we have more encounters like the one before."

"It's always a possibility," the redhead whispered, peaking around Yuusuke's arm as if he were a young child attempting to see a wonderful sight but blocked by a tall man. "We are quite a strange group. It is not everyday you see a mage traveling with two imperial guards." A small laugh came from Yuusuke and they both knew the discomfort the night before had bright was lifted then.

So much so, in fact, that it happened again the next night.

Only half a day away from the palace now, they had stopped to rest for a moment, just outside a village and out of the forest area for the most part. Kurama appeared to be helping Kazuma to cook and giving him pointers while Yuusuke fetched water for the horses and Genkai watched on in silence, knowing something but not saying what.

Both mages froze suddenly, green eyes widening and Kurama jerked upward, dropping the bowl of whatever food they had concocted, looking toward the forest.

"What is it?" Kazuma whispered, looking toward the forest and finding nothing, but knowing not to distrust Kurama's judgment.

"A sorcerer," the redhead whispered, the fear in his words and eyes making Kazuma gape slightly at him. "Kuwabara… get away from here."

"What?" The taller man asked, horrified. "You can't just tell us to go, Kurama-!"

"There is no way either of you will be able to match up to a sorcerer," the redhead stated, his fingers shaking and his lips trembling lightly. "Get away from here, Kazuma."

"Kurama, no! I won't-!"

"Go!" Turning, the kitsune formed a seal and sent it blasting at the guard, sending him stumbling back a twenty or so feet. "I mean it!" As Kazuma attempted to protest again, Kurama turned toward where the horses were. "Move him!" Usagi seemed to comply and rushed at Kazuma, forcing him away from the mage.

"Smart boy," a voice purred through the trees. "But they are not who I am after." With a gasp, the redhead managed to jerk up his hands to block himself seconds before the Sorcerer appeared before him, swiping with a glowing hand.

Yuusuke recognized him in an instant.

"Kurama!" He shrieked. "That's the guy that cursed Koenma!"

"Pleasure to meet you, mage," the violet-eyed man stated with a grin, jumping back and taking a small bow. "My name is Karasu."

"Shuuichi," Kurama introduced, not lowering his shield. "But I prefer Kurama."

"After your late father, I assume?" the crow-demon asked, grinning at the hatred that came from those words. "I know the man who killed him. Says he screamed like a child as he died."

"You're a liar," the redhead whispered in accusation.

Laughing, Karasu took a fighting position. "Perhaps I am."

Yuusuke gaped openly as waves of dark energy shot out from the sorcerer, knocking Kazuma down and making the horses jump. Kurama held his ground, however, fingers clasped together although shaking significantly.

"Aren't you going to help him?" the high guard shrieked to Genkai, terribly panicked at the idea of both losing Kurama and losing Koenma's last hope.

"He would have had to face this demon if I was not here as well," she stated, ignoring his glare and cry of 'but you _are _here!' "I want to see how he handles it, first. If things get out of hand then I will step in." These words appeared acceptable to the other and he turned to see what would happen.

"You have lovely eyes," Karasu stated, catching Yuusuke off-guard but not causing any change in Kurama. "The same of a mage but… somehow, different. Maybe it's the spark you have in them… set to kill. Now, now… I thought mages were gentle creatures?" There was no response from the redhead, causing a small chuckle from the sorcerer as he crossed his arms, long nails gripping at his heavy black coat. "It must be the kitsune in you."

"Are you quite done?" Kurama inquired, raising an eyebrow. "Rambling on while you place invisible bombs in the air. It's quite boring. The sound of your voice makes me want to rip off my ears."

Laughing, Karasu grinned behind the mask he wore over his face. "You're got quite an attitude for a youngling… especially since you can't see those bombs and thus you have no idea where they are."

"Which is why I'm not going to move," the younger responded, closing his eyes. The group watched on as a white glow enveloped him then, lifting his hair from his neck so that it flew around him in small waves.

"Do you really think a spell of your ability will do anything against me?" Karasu asked in amusement.

"Not quite," Kurama responded. "But he can."

A black blur shot out of the trees then, going directly by Karasu and stopping beside Kurama, avoiding the bombs that the kitsune could not see with ease. A sword at his side had left a slash across the demon's shoulder and when the blur stood it revealed the dragon from before.

"Hey!" Kazuma shrieked. "It's that guy!"

"What, did he come back to kill Kurama?" Yuusuke exclaimed.

"No… he's on our side," Genkai pointed out. They both looked to her in surprise. "I sense anger from him, toward Karasu. Toward Kurama he feels a bit unease, but he trusts him on some level."

"Hn. Dragon," Karasu informed, crossing his arms in amusement. "Are you really planning on defying me? Even when you know I have your precious sister captive?"

Yuusuke and Kazuma both gaped at this, looking toward the dragon in surprise. They had known he was a forbidden child, but not that he had a sister.

Hiei said nothing, instead springing forward to swipe at Karasu who easily dodged, both of them keeping out of the way of the invisible bombs. Kurama remained where he was, eyes closed as he gathered up energy. "What is he doing?" Yuusuke asked Genkai who merely shrugged in response.

"Dragon," Karasu accused as Hiei swiped just barely above him. "If you continue I will kill her. It is your choice… you can fight me and lose her or you can kill the mage and rescue her."

Eyes narrowing, Hiei took a step back, holding his sword closely. Then, after a moment, he turned toward Kurama who did not move from his spot.

As if sensing Hiei, a moment later the kitsune's fingers flew forward and he shot off the white energy, hitting Karasu directly and making the man stumble back, though uninjured. "Hiei," the redhead breathed, looking rather worn from releasing all that. "He's lying to you. He doesn't have your sister."

"What?" Genkai gaped, Yuusuke and Kazuma nearly dropping to their knees. Karasu appeared almost as surprised, staring up at Kurama like he had just taken his own life.

"How could you have known that?" The demon shrieked. "Mage's are unable to read minds!"

"His boss holds her captive," the kitsune informed, eyes drooping slightly. "He told Karasu to use her against you in order to reveal your name and get you to join their side."

"Stop reading my mind, half-breed!" Karasu demanded, holding his hands in his head. "Stay away from me!" Growing angrily, he reached a hand out and within a split second the bombs of energy he had spread out all gathered around Kurama and slammed into him from the left side, sending the redhead toward the ground with a half-scream before he lost consciousness.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke shrieked and Genkai decided now would be a good time to interfere. She jumped in front of the fallen boy, ready to face the frightened sorcerer. Hiei, as Kurama had called him, stepped beside her, sword ready.

Frustrated and still feeling the effects of the alleged 'mind reading', Karasu turned tail and ran, sending them one more glance before he shot off into the trees.

Hiei turned and shoved Yuusuke out of his way, bending over the bleeding kitsune and lifting him with only a bit of difficulty. Watching him nervously, Yuusuke followed the dragon as he moved Kurama to a more comfortable spot.

"Old woman," he stated almost respectfully, not knowing Genkai's name. "Are you able to heal him?"

"I won't know until I try," she responded, approaching and kneeling beside the fallen boy. "But from what I can see it is a fairly bad wound… chances are he will not be able to use his left arm for a while."

"Kurama…" Yuusuke breathed, feeling almost guilty.

"Wait! What about Prince Koenma?" Kazuma shrieked, over-emotional in a time of stress. "Can he heal him with one arm?"

"Of course, idiot," Genkai stated, resting her hands over Kurama's wound and pushing healing energy into it. "He only needs to use seals to perform attacks and shields. The only downside is that using one arm will take twice as long to heal the Prince, and from what you have said the curse will take a long time to lift as it is."

It was sometime later (the seemingly endless moments spent in uncomfortable silence save for the hum of Genkai's power) that Kurama, although unfinished healing, slowly opened his eyes with a small groan.

"Welcome back," the old woman commented, not removing her hands from healing his side. He only groaned once more in response. "You took quite a hit there and I don't have the ability to dull the pain, so you'll have to make do with it."

"Yeah," he muttered, wincing slightly as even speaking seemed to hurt.

Hiei came over to sit beside him in comfortable silence, Genkai finally finishing up what she could and leaving the two of them be, shooing off Yuusuke and Kazuma in the process.

"You're a fool," the dragon stated after a moment as his kitsune companion moved to sit up, holding onto his side with his working arm. He attempted to flex his fingers at least but to no avail. "Going up against a sorcerer with the hope that I would come out and help you."

"You did, didn't you?" Kurama inquired, turning to smile slightly at him. "I knew you'd been following us for a while and I can read your feelings, so when Karasu attacked I was fairly sure what you would do."

Hiei looked at him quietly for a moment before asking, "How did you read his mind? Mages are incapable of that."

Laughing, Kurama pushed a strand of hair out of Hiei's face, making the dragon jerk slightly in surprise. "I didn't," he admitted, making the red eyes open wide. "I could tell he was merely in training because of the sensibility he lacked… he was eager to be rid of me instead of playing with me like a sorcerer would normally do." The shorter man blinked in awe when the kitsune leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. "He was so cocky when he stated that he had his sister and he was so sure you would fight to save her, that I was pretty sure he had no idea what he was talking about. So I…"

"Guessed?" The elder breathed in surprise.

"Mmhmm," Kurama responded, closing his eyes and relaxing, forehead still pressed against Hiei's.

"You based your life on a… guess?" The smaller man asked, eyes narrowing slightly at the idea of the mage doing so.

"I read your feelings when he talked about your sister," the kitsune admitted with a small shrug and a wistful voice. "I could tell how much you love her. I didn't want you to lose her over someone like me."

"What makes you think I was even thinking about choosing you?" Hiei asked, pulling away from Kurama then, making those green eyes open and stare at him in a sad smile.

"I didn't," he responded. "But somewhere, in the back of my heart, I had hoped you would."

Snorting, Hiei pulled himself to his feet, casting Kurama a small glance.

"I hope you find her," the kitsune whispered, smiling still. Without a word, Hiei walked away, putting up blocks around his emotions to hide them from Kurama. He heard, as he headed off, the other whispering, "And I hope I see you again…"

--

**The next episode**: Secret revealed! The ability to heal


	4. Secret revealed! The ability to heal

**The Mage and the Sorcerer Saga**

**Episode four: Secret revealed! The ability to heal**

**Ice-Puppet**

A/N: I normally don't like these but I figuredI should explain... I haven't updated recently because I have been distracted by life and by videogames. I also got my old computer back and had to reinstall everything which took longer than I expect because I'm a lazy brat... sorry.

--

Yuusuke jumped up as Kurama approached from the forest, head down and one arm hanging limply at his side. "Kurama!" He cried, not even catching the boy's attention as he stopped in front of the horses silently.

"You can stop it now, father," the redhead muttered, catching both Yuusuke and Kazuma off guard.

"What?" Kazuma breathed, voice quiet.

"You noticed it too, then?" Genkai asked, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "Alright, then, you useless kitsune. Stop hiding."

Both guards watched in awe as Usagi began to glow before shifting into the form of a tall man with long silver hair, two fox-like ears, and a single silver tail, dressed in a completely white outfit. Instead of baring the green eyes of a mage, however, his eyes were golden yellow and closed as he stretched his body as if holding a pose he had not enjoyed for quite a while.

"Thank god," the man breathed. "I was sick of that form."

"What the hell is that?" Yuusuke exclaimed, pointing toward the man. "And why was he in Koenma's horse?"

"I _am _Koenma's horse, you idiot," the guy stated, sending Yuusuke a small glare. "Well, actually… I'm not a horse at all. I'm a kitsune. But shape shifting spells do come in handy… ne, Genkai?"

"Good-for-nothing," she accused, turning away.

"Oh, come on!" The demon whined, ears flattening on his head. "You can't be _that _mad!"

"Ask your child," was the woman's only response.

Frowning, the kitsune seemed to suddenly realize the situation and turned to the red-haired mage whose eyes remained on the ground, half-lidded and full of nothing but sorrow.

"Shuuichi…" he breathed, holding a hand up as if wanting to touch the boy but not daring to. "Will you at least let me explain?"

"You can if you want," the redhead response, moving to walk toward the fire and plop down beside it. "But I'm in no mood to hear it."

Sighing, silver hair trailing him, the man moved to plop down beside the other and it was then that Yuusuke and Kazuma realized how alike they appeared. "A dragon's heart is like water," he informed, making the teenager jerk slightly at the words. "You can cup your hands for as long as you like, as tightly as you like, but it will eventually slip out."

"How would you know!" Kurama accused angrily, shooting a glare that made the kitsune jerk back. "It's not as if _you _ever held anyone's heart!"

Smiling, the man placed two of his fingers against Kurama's forehead and pushed back slightly, making the other frown and stare at him. "That's true. The only person I've ever loved is _you_."

"Who is this guy?" Yuusuke hissed, earning a hit from Genkai.

"Isn't it obvious!" She responded, glaring at him. "That is Youko Kurama. Shuuichi's father."

"His father?" Both guards exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes!" The old woman snapped. "Now be quiet!"

"You were really young," Youko explained, moving to rest his hands on his bent knees as he stared into the fire, appearing not a day older than twenty despite his obvious years of life, having been around when Koenma was born as well as having a nineteen year old son. "So you probably don't remember it… I didn't give you up because I _wanted _to, Shuuichi… You, like the Prince is now, were cursed by an angry sorcerer."

"Me?" The redhead breathed as if not believing it.

"Yomi, was his name," the kitsune explained, lost in the memory. "Angered because I had managed to blind him in a battle and nearly assassinated him. He found you playing in the palace garden with the Prince at the age of three and cursed you, killing you instantly. He then wiped the memory of the Prince in order to not be caught, but I could tell the curse was his." Sighing, the kitsune turned back toward Kurama. "Do you know how a mage can revive a person, Shuuichi?"

A small shake of the red hair as the son indicated that he did not know. Sighing, Youko smiled slightly. "If they dismiss their powers as a Mage they can bring a single person back to life, in response to that person then becoming a mage and bearing their powers." He reached a hand out and brushed it across Kurama's surprised face, pushing his matted hair away from his eyes. "I did not hesitate in doing this."

"But… why send me to mother? Why the fake death?" He asked, appearing heart-broken.

"I did not love your mother, and she did not love me," the kitsune informed softly, removing his hand. "It was merely a fling that had caused your birth, but it did not mean that we did not care for you. Because you had potential as a mage she knew you would need to come live with me, but she wanted so badly for you to be with her… when I renounced my powers into you I knew someday you would become powerful and that I needed to hide you because along with my power, you would also develop your own. You were safer with your mother. I had Genkai place a shape-shifting spell on me and inform the Prince of it, so I appeared as his horse."

Appearing guilty at the years he had spent disliking his father, the redhead looked toward the fire quietly, leaning in toward the man as he felt a strong arm wrap around him.

"I am proud of you," the elder man stated and Kurama felt his heart swell. He had longed to hear those words… but still broken hearted, they did not seem as much to him. "And you did the one thing I could not do… you fell in love. I've never been able to do that, in all of my years of life… it may hurt, but it is a feeling you will want to hold on to as long as you can."

"How can I feel that way?" The younger kitsune breathed, forcing the tears from his eyes. "I barely even know him…"

"The heart doesn't care," Youko informed, petting red locks away from tired glowing eyes. "People claim to fall in love after months of knowing someone… but if you love someone, really truly love them… then you know within hours at most. Anything that comes after that is trivial."

"Kurama loves someone?" Kazuma breathed as Genkai felt a small ping of jealousy from both guards. "Who?"

"That is his business," the elderly woman informed. "If he wants to tell you, he will tell you."

--

"Is Kurama going to be okay?" Yuusuke whispered to Genkai as they walked the rest of the way after Youko (as he requested to be called so that his son could still go by 'Kurama') assured them his magic would hold Koenma alive for a while still. "He looks really upset…"

"Heartbroken," she responded, watching the red-haired kitsune as he followed his father silently through the forest, neither of them having spoken after that night and seeming a bit uncomfortable around each other. Kazuma came along the back with the mare he had brought with him. "And not about his father. It is as that good-for-nothing said… it is a feeling that hurts but he will want to hold onto it."

"Why do you still call him that?" The guard inquired, watching as Youko's tail swayed back and forth with each step, the man's arms thrown behind his head as he walked, casting glances toward his son. "After he explained it…"

"He was a coward," Genkai stated, crossing her arms and closing her eyes, not tripping despite all of the twigs and roots clinging to the ground. "He could very well have stayed with Kurama, but he was afraid not only to face the boy's mother, but to watch him grow up."

"He gave up everything for Kurama, though," Yuusuke breathed.

"So?" Looking at him seriously, the old woman snapped. "Yuusuke!" He jumped and turned toward her then, confused. "Do you think a simple apology and a half-ass explanation is going to make up for the years of his life he spent wondering about his father?" Her green eyes hardened then as she asked, "How would you feel if your own father had done what he did?"

Eyes narrowing, Yuusuke thought of the demon his mother had informed him she had conceived him with but never mentioned afterward, before he was snapped out of it as Youko chirped out, "You can see the palace now."

"Thank god!" Kazuma whined. "My feet are starting to hurt!"

"Idiot," Yuusuke accused. "You could have _ridden _the horse!"

"What? Urameshi, that's a stupid idea!"

"That's what they were brought along for! _Riding_!"

"You don't have to worry, you know." Kurama turned away from the fighting duo to the brilliant-looking silver haired man who had a distant look in his eyes as he whispered, "I don't have to have the powers of a mage to know you are frightened, Shuuichi."

"It's not so much the healing that I'm worried about," his son responded with no gripes about being honest toward the tall man. "It's the sorcerer. Karasu admitted that he was working below someone else."

"Or you twisted him into admitting it," Youko commented, sending the younger kitsune a small smirk. Blushing slightly at the praise, Kurama nodded and his father turned back toward the castle. "You don't need to necessarily be powerful to destroy a sorcerer… your smarts and your trickery is part of it, too. Both of which you have, as far as I have seen." He turned then, the sunset picking up his silver hair and making it appear almost golden. "You really are my son."

"Don't tell my mother," was the young man's amused response. "She spent years attempting to tell me how much I wasn't."

Laughing, Youko began to walk toward the city once more. "Your mother was a wonderful woman. I only knew her a short while and though we did not love each other, I am glad it was she that raised you. I would have made you into a spoiled little thief."

With a small giggle, the younger kitsune followed his father as the sun went down.

They reached the palace only a few hours later, greeting a servant at the front who stared on in awe.

"Yuusuke, sir?" The blonde-haired boy asked, looking over the group. "Weren't you supposed to… just get the mage and come back?"

"Didn't work out that way, Mitarai," Yuusuke responded, taking on the high-guard roll he always had when in the palace and holding his head up. Kurama secretly admired his ability to switch to such a roll within seconds of entering the building. "But we are here now, and we have brought the mage." He motioned to Kurama who bowed politely. "Is Lady Botan awake?"

Nodding, the blonde motioned for them to follow as he gave them small glances, walking through the surprisingly easy to follow hallways until they reached a sitting room. "Lady Botan?" he inquired as he entered the room, bowing low. "Sir Yuusuke has re-"

"Oh thank HEAVENS!" A blue haired girl flew from the room and landed on top of Yuusuke, sending them both to the ground. "I was worried you would never return!" Kurama laughed lightly at this before she jumped up and rounded on him, slamming her face inches from his own. "You must be the mage they traveled so far to get!"

He bowed low in front of her, always the description of respect. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. I am Minamino Shuuichi, but I would prefer it if you would refer to me as 'Kurama.'"

"Only if you'll call me Botan!" She giggled, blushing slightly before a confused look fell on her face. "But… if I call _you_ Kurama, what do I call him?" She motioned to Youko who grinned at her density.

"Youko," he responded. "Call me Youko, Botan."

She nodded at that before squealing suddenly, "Let's go see Koenma!" Amused, the group followed her toward her brother's room.

As she pushed open the door the two mages winced slightly and hesitated to walk in, able to feel the curse that lingered in the air. "Can you see it?" Genkai inquired and when Kurama nodded the others looked toward them.

"See what?" Kazuma inquired with a frown.

"The curse is powerful," Kurama informed. "We are able to see it." Small gasps echoed from everyone save Youko. "He is nearly swallowed by it… the only thing keeping it back is that pacifier."

"When can you start?" Botan asked a little nervously, not meaning to be rude but wishing for her brother to be healed as soon as possible.

"Right now," he informed, approaching the Prince slowly. "It will take twice as long with my arm not working right."

"Oh my," The Princess whispered. "What happened?"

"We had an encounter with the demon that cursed your brother," Genkai explained as she shooed everyone from the room so that Kurama could work in peace, the redhead placing a hand against Koenma's forehead from above, his eyes closing.

"And you survived?" Botan shrieked in surprise, motioning for them to head back to the sitting room she had previously occupied.

"Thanks to Shuuichi's trickery," Youko explained. "And the forbidden child."

"The forbidden child?" Botan inquired and at their nods she hummed lightly, crossing her arms. "Such a horrible name… for years Koenma has been attempting to convince our father to lift the band of 'good' and 'evil.' It is why he has not been allowed to become King yet… When he heard about this so called 'forbidden child', he told be if the man was to come to him than he would easily have a place on Koenma's council and he would treat him like a person instead of like a side."

"The Prince is a good man," Genkai stated calmly. "Kurama will be able to save him, but it may take a while and it will take all of his energy."

"He won't be hurt, will be?" Yuusuke asked, having never thought of that before.

"No, but he will need to rest for a good two weeks at least after that," the old woman explained. "Healing takes a lot of work."

"But it's what mages are best at, right?" Kazuma inquired. "Healing, I mean."

Genkai hummed in disdain as Youko stated, "A Mage's duty is to other's first, and then to themselves. That is why Shuuichi had no problems about helping you."

"Is that really how they live?" Yuusuke breathed in question, appearing guilty. At Genkai's nod he sighed. "It's like a life of a slave…"

"You learn to live with it," she informed.

"And then there is the fact that, as mages, we are forced to hide," Youko whispered, looking down at his hands. "If we prance around openly then we are killed either by a sorcerer or by scared people who fear that a sorcerer will come after _them_. Being a mage is a life of solitude… perhaps that is why I never fell in love."

"Wow…" Kazuma breathed in awe. "I always thought being a mage was so cool… but now I'm not so sure…"

"Yes, well…" was all the Kitsune said.

After a moment Botan chirped, "Let's get our new guests settled then, shall we? Mitarai!"

"U-Um! Yes?" He squeaked, surprised that she had even realized he was there.

"Can you lead them to a few guest rooms?" The Princess inquired.

"Yes… follow me, please," the blonde breathed, bowing low before moving to leave, Youko and Genkai following. With one look from the old woman, Kazuma followed as well, leaving Yuusuke behind.

"Yuusuke…" the blue-haired woman then breathed, catching his attention fully. "It's… about Koenma…"

"What about him?" Yuusuke asked nervously. "Is he alright?"

Instead of answering (because she honestly didn't know), Botan responded with, "In one of his slightly-conscious states, he asked about you."

Brown eyes narrowed lightly in despair. "But… he knew that I left, didn't he?"

She nodded slowly. "The curse is slowly eating his very being… I am grateful that you have returned because, despite what the mages say, I fear he does not have much longer."

"I only hope that Kurama will be able to fight it," the brunette breathed, looking over toward the fireplace in thought.

Her soft cherry-violet eyes watched him for a moment before the Princess breathed, "Beautiful…"

"What?" He inquired as he looked toward her in confusion. Was he beautiful? That was insane.

A smile crossed the woman's face. "Your love. It's beautiful."

--

Three days passed without a word from Kurama or Koenma. It was then that Yuusuke decided to check up on the wayward mage.

Opening the door he found himself staring at Kurama standing beside Koenma whom, surprisingly, was awake and looked fairly well. The mage, however, appeared ready to pass out.

"Yuusuke…" Koenma breathed as if in awe.

"Koenma…" Yuusuke replied, his eyes swelling up in joyful tears.

"Kurama?" Kurama asked feeling rather left out of this loop.

"Ah! Kurama!" The guard squeaked as he nearly fell over in shock. "Erm… how is it going?"

"You are referring to me healing him, yes?" The redhead inquired and although his eyes were closed he knew Yuusuke was nodding. "I'm nearly finished. I cannot heal him all of the way but the pacifier should be able to finish the job… unfortunately my magic has clashed against it and although it is still healing him the spell that keeps it in his mouth has broken."

Yuusuke approached slowly, Koenma's tired face watching his every step with the eyes of an artist, taking in every small movement like the detail of a masterpiece.

"Yuusuke?" Kurama inquired after a few moments, catching the brown eyes. "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"What?" He asked in response.

"Catch me?" Confused by these words, Yuusuke only had a few moments to grab hold of Kurama's falling body when the redhead toppled over.

"Are you okay?" He cried as he sat Kurama up.

"I'm fine," the Kitsune breathed in response, his voice heavy with lack of sleep and energy. "Merely exhausted… Prince Koenma, you should be well enough in a few days to return to your duties…" Koenma sat up slowly, watching his 'savior' with a frown. "And I would like some sleep if that is possible…"

"Of course!" The Prince gasped, moving off of the bed and scrambling to pull the covers of the other side open. "Yuusuke… lay him down, if you will?"

In an easy movement the guard lifted Kurama into his arms and rested him on the previously unused side of the bed. "Will you be okay?" He inquired despite Genkai's constant assuring that the redhead would be.

"Honestly?" came an almost inaudible whisper. "I can't say… I've never used this much energy before… that curse was powerful…" As Kurama glanced toward Koenma, Yuusuke could see that his previously glowing eyes had become dulled. "Do not remove that pacifier at any cost until myself or Genkai tells you to… if you do then the curse could come back full-force and kill you… perhaps instantly." The Prince nodded and Kurama drifted off.

Silence filled the room and the tension suddenly grew between the two men, Koenma's golden eyes sweeping over Yuusuke once before he turned away.

"I'll… retrieve your sister…" the guard whispered before he rushed from the room.

--

"Read your mind?" The elder man asked with a small laugh. "My dearest Karasu… there is no possible way that boy read your mind."

"He could tell exactly what I was thinking," the crow-demon responded, running his hands through his hair. "It was… incredible…"

Another laugh came from the elder before he shooed his apprentice off and leaned back on the couch he had taken over for himself.

"What do you have to say?" Came a softer voice from behind him.

"The mage is kitsune," he informed, running his fingers over a small ring that would not fit his own fingers by far. "Karasu was obviously tricked."

The man behind him chuckled lightly. "Not surprising."

Violet eyes narrowed at the small ring before a grin crossed the face of the master. "No… not at all."

He stood then, pocketing the ring and turning toward the man behind him. "I must meet this Kitsune mage… if Karasu is smitten with him then he must really be something."

Green eyes glowed back at him from the shadows, light catching only a few strands of dark turquoise hair. "Indeed," the other stated.

--

Despite what Genkai had said it only took Kurama a week to be up and running again although he did appear quite worn still. In that week Koenma had eventually gotten back on track to what he had done before although under Youko's words he was taking it slow.

He and Yuusuke also avoided each other like the plague.

It was Kazuma whom first ran into Kurama when the younger man awoke, patrolling the hallways on his normal rout.

"Kurama!" He squeaked in surprise, cheeks turning red upon running into the green-eyed redhead. "What are you doing out of bed so soon?"

"I couldn't handle sitting still," Kurama offered with a warm smile. "How is everyone doing? And how long have I been out?"

"You've been in your room for a little over a week," Kazuma informed as he motioned for Kurama to walk with him. "Everyone is doing okay I guess… Yuusuke and Prince Koenma are avoiding each other thought."

"Oh? Why?" The tone suggested that Kurama knew exactly why.

A grin crossed the man's pale face. "Well, you didn't hear it from me but… well, we all know that they like each other but… there is a rumor going on that something happened between them before Prince Koenma fell ill."

At the idea of a nice juicy rumor Kurama grinned like the kitsune he was. "Oh…?"

"It was Mitarai that said it," Kazuma stated, turning a corner to continue his routine patrol. "He said that he thought he saw the two of them kissing just the day before the Prince was cursed."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! It wouldn't surprise me, either… those two are obviously smitten with each other but I'll be damned if they actually _tell _each other."

Laughing lightly Kurama looked up as they approached a small garden, spotting his father lying amongst the grass with his eyes closed. Bidding good-bye to Kazuma he approached slowly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Youko asked with only a twitch of one fox-like ear to indicate he had even heard his son approaching.

"I can't stay in one place long," Kurama responded as he sat down beside the elder Kitsune before lying back on the grass, his body sprawled parallel to the other man's with his head next to the slipper-covered feet.

Comfortable silence passed between them then and soon the redhead found himself drifting off to sleep.

His eyes snapped open only seconds before Youko's did and the two of them were up as one. The Kitsune reached out and grabbed hold of his son's arm to pull him away from the blue energy ball that slammed into the ground where he had been which exploded and completely destroyed the spot.

"Shuuichi!" Youko snapped as he caught the shaken mage's attention. "Go and secure Prince Koenma!"

"But-" The redhead attempted to protest.

"Go!" Youko snapped as he pushed Kurama toward the gate. "That's your mission at the moment! To protect the Prince!"

Appearing as if he would be sick, Kurama slowly headed inside only moments before the violet-eyed man stepped into the garden.

"Such a smart man, Kurama," he purred. "Protecting him from me. Knowing whom his true target was."

"What do you want with my son?" The Kitsune snapped angrily. "You have no business with him, Sensui."

"You are correct as always my dearest Youko," Sensui informed as he fingered the small ring in his palm. "My gripes are with the Prince… but any mage protecting him must be destroyed."

--

"Prince Koenma!" Mentioned boy's eyes shot up from the meal he had been staring at but had not disturbed for the past ten minutes. He let out a small gasp when the doors to the smaller eating room (the larger one was used for parties and such) burst open to reveal a slightly hysterical redheaded mage who rushed up quickly.

"Shouldn't you be res-" Koenma began but was cut off when Kurama grabbed hold of his arm in a rather non-respectful way.

"The sorcerer that cursed you has returned!" the half-Kitsune hissed before he began to drag a gaping Koenma from the room. "I need to get you somewhere safe!"

"B-but… Kazuma said you scared him off!" The Prince protested as he struggled to keep up with Kurama's fast pace.

"That was his _apprentice_!" the other boy shrieked. "The _Master _is he-"

His words were cut off then an explosion shook the hallways from behind him. "Shit!" Kurama snapped before he broke into a run only to stumble and fall over in his weakened state. "Prince Koenma!" He snapped as the brunette knelt beside him to see if he was okay. "Go and find Yuusuke! The two of you are to escape into the forest until someone comes to get you!"

"But…" Koenma whispered with a small frown.

"Go now!" Kurama growled as he gave the other a light push, which knocked him out off his knelt position and on to his rum. "Move it!"

Nodding after a few seconds, the Prince pulled him self up to stand and broke into a run in the opposite direction that the explosion had been in.

Turning toward the hallway Kurama didn't bother to get up before forming the seal to place a shield across it. He only prayed that Koenma would listen to him and hurry.

Stomping was heard in front of him and he opened his eyes to see a shadowed figure approaching, glowing violet eyes the only visible feature. As the man stepped out of the shadows he could see his father unconscious over his shoulder.

"Youko!" He gasped, unable to call the man 'father' just yet.

"Well now… you must be the kit," the sorcerer purred as he dropped Youko off of his shoulder and caught the back of his robes before holding him up. "This is your father, yes?" Kurama remained silent, which only provoked a grin from the tanned man. "Such a powerful shield… but if you don't drop it… I will kill him." To prove his point he grabbed Youko around the throat and squeezed, pulling a cry from the man.

The redhead twitched but did not move to lower his hands or the shield.

A laugh came from the man before he tossed the unconscious kitsune toward Kurama. His father collided with the shield and hit the floor without twitching. "What a brave boy… and with such a sense of nobility. But while your shield protects from the physical…" he grinned as the redhead let out a small gasp of pain when a screeching filled his ears. He barely heard the man as he finished with, "It will not protect you from attacks at the mind."

His body began to move of its own accord and no matter how much he fought his fingers broke and with it the shield fell. Narrowed green eyes glowed with anger as Kurama lifted his eyes toward the man whom approached, his body still unmovable.

"Tell me…" the sorcerer purred as he bent down and grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, lifting him up. "Where did you tell the Prince to run to?"

Before he could stop himself his mouth had whispered, 'The Forest.'

Laughing, the sorcerer began walking, dragging Kurama along with him. "Good boy."

--

**The next episode**: Sacrifice! The forbidden love


	5. Sacrifice! The forbidden love

**Author's notes (aka begging for forgiveness): **Oh dear god... okay, I'm REALLY sorry this took SOOOO long... In my defense, I just moved out of my house and into the garage so my stuff was a little caotic, then the thumb drive where i kept this story broke and it took some time for my mom to save the stuff and I had completely forgotten about this here story... Thankfully I have it all written in advance, too, because I can't write worth crud right now.

**Ice-Puppet**

**Episode 5**: Sacrifice! The forbidden love.

"Yuusuke!"

The truth was that Koenma had no idea where Yuusuke was at.

"Yuusuke!"

The guard had requested a change in schedule in order to 'visit his mother' and Koenma had not bothered to look at the paperwork before signing it. He had no idea when the man was even around.

"Where are you?"

If Kurama had asked him to take Yuusuke out to the forest, though… then he had to have known that the brown-eyed man was around, right? Except that Kurama had been asleep for a while and therefore would have no idea of the change in times…

"Yuusuke?"

He was frightened now that the sorcerer that had made an attempt already on his life had returned for around round. Koenma was by no standards brave and had always preferred to hide under his bed during a thunderstorm rather than risk the dark hallways to go to his sister or mother's room.

"Yuusuke!"

The easy way out was what he preferred to do if it was his own life he was gambling with, although he often told others not to be so cowardly. A hypocrite he was by choice, perhaps. But that did not change the fact that this time it had been Kurama whom was telling him to run.

"Yuusu-"

"WHAT?"

Koenma's tall body collided with someone perhaps an inch shorter than himself and in his frantic state he didn't have the balance to catch himself from falling.

Upon finding the Prince body sprawled across the floor Yuusuke moved to stand him up. "We've been looking all over for you! Someone had attacked the north end of the castle."

"I know!" Koenma was a bit surprised to find his voice coming out as a soft squeak of fear. "Kurama told me it is the sorcerer whom is the master of the one that put the curse on me!"

"Kurama is awake?" Yuusuke inquired absentmindedly.

Koenma nodded as he gripped onto the other man's lower arms. Yuusuke could see the fear in the prince's golden eyes. "Kurama told me to take you and go to the forest to hide."

"The forest?" The guard inquired. "How are we supposed to get away from him there?" Koenma shook his head to show that he didn't know and Yuusuke only took a moment to decide. "Let's go, Koenma." He turned and began walking only to look back and find that Koenma wasn't following. "What?"

"You called me Koenma again…" the prince whispered as if in awe before he smiled a strained smile. "Yeah… let's get out of here."

As they left the palace and headed toward the forest a large explosion only a few feet in front of them stopped their path. Koenma stumbled backward into the guard whom had expected any attack to come from behind and thus was covering the other's back.

Before them a man stepped out from the smoke and dust still rising from the explosion. Yuusuke's grip on Koenma's shoulders tightened before he pushed the boy behind him. He did not release the prince's arm however in case someone attacked from behind.

When the face of the man became visible Koenma let out a small cry and pushed his body against Yuusuke's back. He breathed out, "Sensui…"

"Sensui?" Yuusuke inquired before he realized that the man was not alone. "Kurama!"

"Oh? Does this belong to you?" 'Sensui' (as Koenma had called him) inquired as he held up the redhead who only glared in response. "Here… you can have it back." He tossed Kurama forward as if he were only a ball he was giving back to two children.

Yuusuke gasped as Koenma jerked out of his grip and rushed up to the redhead whom lay between the two men. "Kurama?" The Prince breathed as he brushed the younger man's hair from his face. "Did he injure you?"

"I'm fine," Kurama responded in a low voice. Koenma did not even jump when he whispered into his head, 'Take Yuusuke and go into the trees as soon as you can.'

"Koenma!" Yuusuke snapped. "Get back over here!"

The brunette froze before his head turned slowly to just beside him. They rested on a pair of boots before trailing upward to glowing violet eyes.

"Hello little prince," Sensui purred before grabbing hold of a fistful Koenma's hair and dragging him to his feet.

"Koenma!" Yuusuke growled out as he made to attack only to have his body freeze before he had even taken two steps. His eyes shifted toward Kurama whose arms were held up. "What are you doing, Kurama?"

"I'm not doing anything!" The redhead shrieked in an angry and slightly hurt protest. "He's controlling my body!"

"Let Koenma go you bastard" The half-demon hissed angrily. Sensui's only response was to laugh. "Damn you…"

"How have you been my precious?" Sensui asked as he brought Koenma's face near his own – holding the Prince up by his hair. The reply was a small cry of pain. "Oh? That bad?" He smirked and moved his hand up slowly to grab hold of the pacifier still clenched between Koenma's lips. "Do you still have this pathetic little toy, Koenma?"

"Shit!" Yuusuke gasped while Kurama cried, "No!"

A small pop of both the releasing of plastic and magic came when Sensui removed the object from Koenma's lips. Golden eyes widened in surprise. The Prince did not even make a noise when he was dropped to the ground.

The magic still crackling around the object released Sensui's hold on Kurama and with it releasing Kurama's hold on Yuusuke. "Yuusuke!" The redhead snapped suddenly. "Get him into the trees!"

"What?" The guard shrieked in uncertainty.

"DO IT!" Kurama ordered.

As Yuusuke rushed over and pulled one of Koenma's arms around his shoulder before beginning to drag the Prince toward the trees, Sensui had dropped the pacifier onto the ground and with one swift movement stomped the object, smashing the fragile frame to pieces.

Kurama turned as soon as the two brunettes had gone behind two trees and held up his hands in a seal none of them had ever seen before. Yuusuke gasped as a shield – stronger than one he had ever seen before – formed around (from what he could see) the entire forest. When he reached out it would not budge from the inside.

"A soul shield?" Sensui asked with a laugh before he approached Kurama. "What a smart boy you are… but I can still force you to release it…"

Even when Kurama dropped his hands the shield did not release. Instead, he grinned almost sadly before whispering, 'goodnight' as he formed a second seal and promptly fell over onto the ground, unconscious.

Silence filled the area before Sensui let out an angry growl and kicked the mage's body. "God damn you, mage!"

"What's going on?" Yuusuke inquired although he did not expect to be told.

"A soul shield…" Koenma whispered catching Yuusuke off guard. "It is the most powerful of any mage's shield… but they do not use it often. A soul shield is a shield that can only ever be released by the mage that cast it. If they die there is no releasing of it. Kurama has placed himself into a deep sleep so that Sensui cannot force him to release the shield… such a sleep can only be removed by another mage."

"Kurama did all that for us?" Yuusuke inquired before Koenma began to shake. "Koenma?"

"That poor boy will die within two weeks without his precious trinket," Sensui purred before bending down to grab hold of Kurama. He threw the redhead over his shoulder before smirking. "I assure you, I will be back by then for him."

"You son of a…" Yuusuke muttered but did not finish for lack of a better word.

"Who knows what could live in there?" Sensui inquired as he began to walk away. "Really… locking you two in there with demons and the like… perhaps he is not as smart as you think."

And then he was gone.

Yuusuke dropped to the ground to where Koenma had slumped over, shoulders still shaking. "Koenma…"

"I'm fine…" the Prince breathed before looking out toward the palace. "But I don't know how long I will be…"

"Kurama had something planned, I'm sure…" Yuusuke assured as he pushed the Prince's bangs from his forehead. "You're going to be okay." He frowned when golden eyes stared deeply into his own. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"It's nothing," Koenma assured before he leaned back against a tree.

Yuusuke hummed lightly as he did so on the opposite one. "How do you know that guy, anyway? Sensui… I think?"

The Prince went stiff at those words as he looked away into the forest. His eyes were hard and Yuusuke almost thought he shouldn't have asked. "He was… my guard while I was younger."

"What?" The younger man nearly fell over. "But he's a sorcerer!"

"Sorcerers are not born into it," Koenma reminded. "They are given the ability by an existing sorcerer when they want their practice to be moved on."

"What happened to make him not your guard anymore?" Yuusuke inquired, remembering how my haste they used to make him Koenma's guard despite the fact that he was much too young.

Golden eyes lifted to his but not a word fell from the prince.

--

Youko groaned as he lifted himself from the ground but he did not wait for the headache or dizziness to cease. If Sensui was in the building then there was serious trouble! He stumbled down the hallway and called out to anyone whose name came to his mind.

It was Kazuma whom finally found him. "Youko! I'm lucky to have found you!"

"You must hurry!" He snapped. "There is a sorcerer and…"

"I know!" Kazuma replied in a quick response. "That is why we are checking the castle to make sure everyone is safe!"

"Where is my son?" Youko inquired. He then added as an afterthought, "Where is the Prince?"

"Yuusuke took Koenma out to the forest to hide over an hour ago," the guard informed in a slightly panicked voice. "Kurama told them to go out there to hide until he came and got them. I have not seen him, however."

"The forest?" Cursing at his son's bravery and craftiness, Youko told Kazuma to find Genkai and send him there as he rushed toward the exit of the castle.

When he arrived at the forest he found what he had expected. Koenma and Yuusuke were seated just outside of it and appeared to be unharmed.

"Kurama!" Koenma chirped, unused to calling the mage by anything but his first name as he had been doing since his youth. He struggled to stand up and placed his hands against the shield leaning on it as if it was a window he was speaking through.

"A soul shield…" the kitsune breathed as he approached, knocking on the object. "Where is he?"

"Kurama?" Yuusuke inquired in reference to the younger kitsune. "He put himself into some sort of sleep… Sensui grabbed him."

Youko cursed before a moment of silence fell around them. Koenma studied the man's face for a moment before he slipped to his knees and whispered in a defeated voice, "I'm going to die in here…"

"What?" The guard cried as he fell beside the prince. "Of course you aren't, Koenma! Kurama has something planned, I'm sure of it! He wouldn't have just left us in here without some motive!"

"There is nothing he can do now, Yuusuke," Youko informed as he watched the Prince's shoulders shake lightly in fear. "Sensui cannot get him to awaken without a mage and because of that he will kill Shuuichi."

"No!" the guard protested with a glare that sent the kitsune a few steps backward in shock. "You have to trust him! Kurama has a plan and neither of them are going to die!" He turned back toward the prince then and grabbed hold of his shaking shoulders in order to jerk him around so that they were facing each other. "Koenma! You have to listen to me! I will not like you die, I swear! You are not going to die!"

Golden eyes watched him behind unleashed tears and there seemed to be words hanging between them that neither of them could say. To say them would be to damn themselves to a life they did not want and to open up something they were afraid to face.

After a moment Yuusuke looked toward Youko whom appeared surprised to be addressed. "Who is Sensui?"

The silver-haired man appeared nervous at the question before he stated, "He was Koenma's guard before he became a sorcerer."

"Why did he stop?"

He saw the golden eyes flicker toward the prince only to move back to Yuusuke when Koenma looked away. "That is not my story to tell, Yuusuke."

They turned when Genkai made herself known by clearing her throat. "A soul shield?" She inquired despite already knowing the answer. Youko was the one that nodded as she approached slowly. "A smart boy." When the confused looks fell on her she met two of them with annoyed ones. "The enemy is Sensui, correct?" Youko nodded once more. "Sensui will not be satisfied unless he is the one that kills Koenma and because of that he will find a way to break the shield before Koenma dies."

"Why does Sensui even want Koenma dead?" Yuusuke inquired only to growl at the silence that followed his question. "Why will no one answer me?"

"You're insensitive!" Genkai snapped. "It is a personal story! He will tell you when he is ready! Meanwhile I hope you two are used to eating whatever you can find because there is no way we'll be able to get food to you." Yuusuke paled at that while Koenma said nothing. "Good luck." She then turned way.

"W-Wait!" The guard shrieked as he stood. "You're not going to leave us here, are you?"

"Not much else we can do," Youko informed as he turned to leave as well.

"You ungrateful bastards!" He growled only to plop down on the ground as they headed out of sight. "Stupid mages… they think they're so superior…"

"Yuusuke…"

He looked over to find the Prince watching him quietly from only a few feet away, his lanky body leaned heavily against a tree trunk and one leg pulled up to his chest while the other bent as he knelt on it. His arms were wrapped around the one knee and his fingers grabbed at his loose pants.

"Koenma?" The guard inquired unable to stop the worry that came with his words.

The Prince did not answer however.

--

The redhead was placed so gently on an altar that he appeared almost like a sacrifice – one arm across his chest and the other dangling off to barely brush the floor. His hair – which was coming unbound from a few braids placed in it – fell over the sides in slight curls while his slightly long bangs brushed over his pale cheeks. He slept almost peacefully it seemed from the look on his face.

Sensui had been watching him for a good hour in the dark. The only light in the room was a small one that was circled around the altar the mage rested on giving him an almost holy appearance.

"Awaken him," he said suddenly although it did not catch the man behind him off guard.

"Of course," was the immediate response.

A figure stepped into the light, chains rattling as he did. He was a young-ish man with turquoise hair that fell just past his shoulders, pale skin, and glowing green eyes that appeared foreign… as if they had not been there when he was born.

"Don't touch him."

A grin crossed the sorcerer's face and the mage stopped. "Hello forbidden child," Sensui greeted as he turned toward the shadowed figure. "How lovely of you to stop by."

"Don't touch him," Hiei stated a second time as he moved to stand over Kurama.

"Tell me little half-dragon," the violet-eyed man purred. "Would you rather protect the mage or your sister?"

A snort left the dragon. "My sister is already safe." He unleashed his sword and stood before Sensui. "You will not touch the fox."

"Do you think you can fight me, dragon?"

Hiei grinned widely, his eyes flashing once in the dark before a shadow crept out from him and fell over the light. Sensui snorted and the chained mage stumbled back when a loud growl erupted from the darkness. With a nod from Sensui the mage formed a seal and began to glow, the light engulfing most of the room.

Before them stood a large dragon, its red eyes staring at them hungrily. On it's back was the redheaded kitsune who was sill completely unconscious.

With a loud growl that made the entire room shake the dragon twisted its head around to snap at the mage who stumbled back in slight surprise. It then jerked out its wings and smashed them into the high ceiling causing it to crack and cave in, filling the room with more light. It lifted its body out and flew high into the air.

"Will he return to the palace?" The mage inquired.

"It is likely," Sensui responded.

"Because the elderly mage is there?"

"Because we think he wont."

--

It was late into the night three days later before Koenma finally spoke of it again. Neither of them could sleep – they were frightened and hungry. The first words were a whisper of, "I cared very much for him."

"Sensui?" Yuusuke inquired automatically.

Koenma nodded. "He was like my idol… I would follow him everywhere. He did not mind, however… he always laughed and said I was adorable. He was extremely powerful even then. He, like you, was hired at a young age. By the time I was eleven I had developed a childish crush on him." Yuusuke felt a pang of jealousy but ignored it as Koenma looked down to his folded and shaking hands. It was rather cold out there although it was doubtful that was the full reason that the elder was trembling. "He offered me a lovely ring that he said his mother had given to him to tell me he would always protect me and I wore it proudly."

"A ring?" Yuusuke inquired.

Koenma's eyes were filled with pain. "I didn't think it was strange when I started to black out… I thought maybe it was stress. Father had been increasing my studies lately but when Botan started telling me I kept disappearing and my teachers told I was skipping class I became worried…" He swallowed hard then and closed his eyes. "It was when I suddenly came to one time covered in blood that I realized something was wrong."

"Who…?" the guard was unable to finish the question from shock.

Golden eyes met him for a moment as the prince mouthed, 'Mother's' before he looked away again and continued his story. "Kurama… Youko looked me over to find out if I had been cursed and found out that the ring Sensui had given me was being used to control me. At first I didn't want to believe it… but he was _using _me the whole time to kill innocent lives for his own twisted _pleasure_… maybe it turned him on? I don't know…"

"W… what happened?" Yuusuke managed after Koenma had stopped talking. He knew there was more to the story.

A sigh left the elder man but he knew he could not leave it there. "He was a sorcerer then and it was no longer illegal to injure him for Kura… Youko and thus he banished him from the castle and by the next morning the ring was gone. At the time Youko had an apprentice… a young demon by the name of Itsuki whom had only recently been given his abilities by a friend when he had been killed. When the ring disappeared Itsuki did as well… we were unsure what happened to either of them but Youko assumed Itsuki was dead as Sensui was not one for mercy. Perhaps that is why he believes Shuuichi will die."

The younger man had never known the Prince's life was so hard. He had heard very little about how the other grew up and now felt a bit left out.

"That doesn't explain why he wants you dead, though," Yuusuke mumbled as if suddenly realizing that had been the question in the first place.

Koenma sighed lightly and reached into his pocket, removing a large ring.

"Wha?" Yuusuke inquired with wide eyes. "Is that-?"

"In order to control me there are two rings," the prince explained with a dispassionate voice. "He has the one that he could use to control myself but I stole from him the one he wears. Without both of them he cannot use either power."

"How did you steal it?" Yuusuke inquired. "If he was simply gone the next morning… you couldn't have snuck in and stole it."

Pain laced through golden eyes before they became impassive. "He was gone the next morning, yes… but that night so much more happened. More than you can even handle knowing, Yuusuke."

Before he could comment the sound of extremely large wings flapping followed by the growl of a dragon filled their ears and they turned to spot a black dragon with red eyes landing between the forest and the castle, a redhead placed carefully on it's back.

"Hiei!" Yuusuke gasped as he stood up.

"Hiei?" Koenma inquired.

"The 'forbidden child'," the guard explained only to watch in amusement at the awe on Koenma's face before turning back to the dragon. "Hiei! You'll need a mage to wake him up!"

In an almost boring form of shadows the dragon became his human-like form and easily dropped Kurama just before he hit the ground. "Idiot," he stated. "Don't you think I know that?"

Predictable as can be, Youko rushed out with Genkai and Kazuma in tow only a few moments after the loud noise had filled the landscape.

"It's the dragon-boy!" Kazuma whined in high-pitched shock.

Youko smiled with a whisper of, "I had a feeling he'd be back."

Genkai motioned for Hiei to bring Kurama over and the dragon did with a bit of difficulty, as the mage was taller than he. Placing him on the ground Genkai ignored the group as they watched in awe while she placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his stomach. In a sudden jolt Kurama jumped up with a small gasp.

He glanced around before meeting her eyes with a smile. "Master Genkai…"

"Don't look at me," she informed with an amused snort. "It was the dragon that saved your life."

Hearing these words green eyes swept over everything around him before resting on a pair of red ones. Kurama smiled widely and happily for the first time in a bit before he breathed out a sigh of, "Hiei…"

"I hate to break this up but, Kurama!" Yuusuke yelped as Koenma collapsed beside him. "Help!"

"Aw, shit!" The redhead gasped as he turned and formed the same seal from before. He held it for a few moments before dropping it and dropping the shield with it.

"Koenma!" Yuusuke cried as he shook the prince who did not respond, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Kurama! Anyone! God damn it… help him!"

Kazuma approached and lifted the prince into his arms as they rushed back inside, Genkai now calling the shots as Kurama's healing abilities had not fully returned.

Green eyes shifted to Hiei when it was only the kitsune and the dragon left outside.

"Did you find your sister?" He whispered in genuine wonder.

"Yes," Hiei informed in a short nod.

There was a moment of silence before Kurama inquired, "Why did you save me from Sensui?"

Hiei snorted lightly and turned away. "A dragon's heart is like water, kitsune." The very words his father had said effected the redhead and he looked down. After a moment Hiei then whispered as if afraid to be heard, "But I am not fully dragon."

"Hiei…" the younger man breathed as he pulled himself up to stand slowly. "Don't leave yet…"

"I have to protect my sister."

Long arms reached out to encircle his shoulders and he felt a face press into his neck. Kurama could very well make him stay if he wanted but the kitsune was not abusing this privilege. He was inviting him to stay if only for the night… if only for an hour.

"I have to protect my sister."

Defeated, the arms dropped from him and the face pulled away. When Hiei looked back Kurama was already inside of the palace gates.

--

"Please," Botan breathed with tears in the corners of her eyes. "Tell me my brother is going to be okay…"

"I don't know as of yet," Genkai told her, green eyes closed and hands on Koenma's forehead. The brunette was jerking slightly every few moments and his eyes were still rolled back, hands curling and uncurling around the blanket that lay beneath him. His own room had been too far and they had stopped in the servant's quarters.

Despite being for the 'servants' the room was well furnished and taken care of. Three people shared the large rooms and each came with it's own bathroom. Koenma was resting on the couch with a blanket from the nearest room resting underneath him.

"That bastard smashed the pacifier…" Yuusuke kissed angrily for something to distract himself as he looked on from behind Youko. The kitsune was holding him back as Yuusuke had already attempted to go to Koenma's side four times. "Is there even anything you can do?"

"I don't know yet!" Genkai snapped a second time. "The spell is dark and strong. It was meant to kill and that is what it is trying to do." Silence met that… what could they say? It was very likely that Koenma would die.

"Youko…" the guard whispered after a moment quietly so that the others could not hear. "Koenma told me that you had an apprentice… a demon who had been turning into a mage by a friend?"

"Itsuki," Youko informed as he headed out of the room. Yuusuke followed without even being asked. "He went missing the night after I banished Sensui."

"The night the ring went missing, right?" Yuusuke inquired and Youko fixed him with a confused look before nodding. "Something else happened that night… what was it?"

"It's not my place to tell you that, Yuusuke."

Brown eyes stared deep into his and he could see the desperation there… along with the unnamed emotion that even those of them that were not mages could feel. "Please," he breathed in such a way that Youko couldn't help but comply. "I have to know…"

Golden eyes closed as the kitsune breathed out, "Sensui raped him before he took the ring, Yuusuke. That is how Koenma got his ring from him."

Yuusuke, however, hadn't heard anything past the first three words. He stared toward the ex-mage in shock, brown eyes wide and full of despair. It quickly turned to anger as his fists clenched. "That… that _bastard_!"

"It was a long time ago, Yuusuke-"

"Why didn't he _tell _me?"

Youko gaped as the brunette flung himself back into the servant's quarters and stormed past Kazuma to shove Genkai aside and grab onto the Prince's shoulders, jerking him into an upward position. "You asshole!" He snapped without seeming to notice the despair that laced his voice. "How could you keep something like that from me, Koenma?"

"Y-Yuusuke!" Genkai gasped.

"You're such an **idiot**Koenma!" the half-demon continued angrily, tears filling his eyes, as the Prince did nothing but twitch beneath his grasp. "Not telling me until the last moment when I have to find out from some stupid used-to-be mage! How could you… god, Koenma! This is _important_! And you… and you kept it from me!" He was rambling on now, shaking the other's shoulders only lightly. "I wanted you to tell me everything… I wanted you to share everything with me! You can't die now, you bastard! You can't die! You have to tell me! You have to tell me how it happened and how you felt and… damn it, you can't die! You just can't!"

His hands released the smaller shoulders and fell onto the couch beside them as he flopped forward, head pressed against the Prince's chest. He whispered then words that they had all known but never expected to hear, his fingers gripping at the blanket and his shoulders shaking.

"I love you, you idiot…"

Words could not express what happened then. Some sort of glow perhaps that enveloped the two although it wasn't so much a glow as a visible emotion. It filled up the air and suffocated those who stood in the room.

Two heartbeats could be heard in the ears of all. Two heartbeats that fell into sync.

Kurama pulled his hands apart from where he stood in the doorway and gave a soft smile before rubbing his still sore shoulder. The occupants in the room turned to him for an explanation and he gave a soft smile.

"In the moment of Koenma dying," he breathed. "I linked his life with Yuusuke's. He shares your life now, Yuusuke. If you are injured he will be too… if you become sick so will he. One soul, two bodies. One heart, two bodies… you live as one."

"B-but…" Yuusuke inquired as Koenma's golden eyes became focused once more. "How?"

"It is a complicated spell," Genkai explained. "One that, normally, takes quite a bit of preparation… I am baffled as to how you did it so quickly, Kurama."

"Truthfully?" He inquired as he approached. "I have been preparing for it since I first met you, Yuusuke. After I became conscious, that is."

"What?" The guard inquired with a small frown.

"I would have to take on a part of you," Kurama explained as he moved over to the two of them, helping a confused Koenma to sit up. "Normally this would be done by drinking your blood or something of the sort but sleeping with you worked perfectly fine." Yuusuke turned bright red at these words and the half-kitsune continued as if not noticing it. "While I healed Koenma I took small breaks to combined your two souls, doing so slowly so that you would not take on the curse as well. The awkward feeling you two felt when seeing each other for the first time was not all just raw emotion, but rather the spell attempting to unite you two.

"For it to finish I would have to take something in from Koenma as well and I did so while he was sleeping. Don't give me that look! I merely pricked his finger and took some of his blood… oh come on now! I'm a kitsune! Anyway… I would need you two to actually touch to complete the spell and you gave me a wonderful opportunity then."

"You've been planning this that long?" Yuusuke shrieked in surprise.

"You _slept with him_?" Koenma commented in an equally as loud voice.

"You **slept with him**?" Kazuma repeated although his voice was full of confusion instead of anger.

"I seduced him," Kurama corrected with a smile. "And it was for the greater good of us all… or something like that."

"You are quite tricky to be able to come up with that and put it into action," Youko commented proudly as he pulled Kurama under one arm and rubbed his long hair. "I'm very proud of you."

"What exactly does it mean?" Koenma inquired as he placed a hand over his heart.

"I means," Genkai began as she got up off of her rear, glaring at Yuusuke who only laughed nervously in response. "That the curse cannot kill you because now that you are a part of Yuusuke, it is spread between the two of you. A curse is powerful but when it is broken into two or shared between two people it becomes useless. Neither of you can be cursed now." They shared a look before realizing and looking away, their faces both red. "However if you are to be stabbed, Yuusuke would share the same pain as you although a wound would not be visible on him."

"So…?" Kazuma breathed. "They're pretty much the same person?"

"I suppose," Kurama commented. "This can be used both for you and against you depending on how wise you are. I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier but it was the only way I could think of to fix the curse. I am by no means strong enough to ever completely destroy any curse but I was more than willing to try this if it means I get to sleep with Yuusuke."

"Kurama!" The half-demon whined when Koenma began to glare at him. "You're making it worse! Stop!"

The redhead smiled lightly at that, the air in the room growing slightly lighter despite what the situation had been only moments before.

--


	6. The enemy

"I don't really remember anything," Kurama stated for the four thousandth time as he shook his head. "The dragon that rescued me was the one that saw the base and knows where it is. And I have no idea where he went. All that I know is I knocked myself into a sleep and Genkai awoke me. I didn't even know that this Sensui man had captured me and taken me until you told me he had."

"This is getting us nowhere," Youko muttered as he rubbed his lowered ears in frustration. "We're sitting ducks until Sensui decides to attack us again… It could be hours, days, months, or even years until he does… we don't know how to prepare!"

"Can't we just destroy the ring?" Kazuma asked.

"Something with that kind of magic cannot be destroyed without it's mate," Genkai explained.

"You know the dragon's name, right?" Yuusuke asked Kurama. The redhead nodded. "Can't you make him come, then?"

"I can," Kurama confirmed. "But I won't."

"What?" Kazuma shrieked. "Why?"

"What kind of person would I be if I forced a free spirit to become my slave?" the kitsune mage asked, his eyes soft. "I would be no better than the man that was holding him against his will before."

"But we need him for something good!" Kazuma protested.

"Something that he has no part in," Kurama informed. He then stood and headed to the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

When the door closed behind them, Genkai shot Kazuma a glare. "What?" He cried.

"You offended him," Youko informed without really needing to feel his son's emotions to know. "It takes a cruel person to use a dragon's real name against them." He stood then as well and left.

It took him a few moments but Kazuma finally understood. "What? That little shrimp is the guy that Kurama is in love with?"

"Duh," Yuusuke muttered. He then noticed the other's angry face and laughed. "What? Were you hoping it was you?"

"Shut up, Urameshi!" Kazuma snapped in response.

Another laugh sounded from the younger man. "You _were_! Kuwabara's got a crush on Kurama!"

"Do not!" He protested although his red face showed otherwise. "I just think he's really beautiful and graceful and amazing!"

"You're a liar," Genkai informed. "You're head over heals for him."

"Master Genkai!" Kazuma whined as Yuusuke fell over laughing. "You're not helping!"

"I wasn't trying to," was her response.

Glaring at the laughing Yuusuke Kazuma protested, "Yeah, well… at least I'm not in love with the Prince!"

The laughter died into a glare and the guard stood up and left the room in a quick motion.

"You're an idiot," Genkai informed at the confused guard. "He is still sore about it."

"Why?" He inquired.

"Because Koenma has yet to tell him the same."

--

"I wonder how long the peaceful time will last," Youko commented while he approached his son. The boy did not even flinch at the sudden words that cut through the silence.

Green eyes did not move from watching the sunrise as Kurama let out a small sigh. "Peaceful?" He whispered as a question.

"Perhaps you should train some more," Youko informed. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I may not be able to use magic now, but I can still teach you a few of my own tricks." Kurama's eyes swept to him without emotion in them. "And perhaps help you to unlock not only your power but my own, which, according to Genkai, you have not even touched."

"When do we begin?" Was the only thing the redhead commented.

--

"Yuusuke, sir…"

Three weeks later and they were no closer to finding out where Sensui was hiding. Frustrated, Yuusuke lifted his eyes from the garden. He had been watching Koenma reading by the fountain – that was his job, after all… to watch the prince. "Yes?" He inquired toward the man.

"We've caught an intruder on the grounds," the man informed and motioned for Yuusuke to follow. Nodding to Kazuma to inform him he would be right back he followed toward the dungeon.

A smile crossed his face as soon as he heard the voice of a young half dragon cursing at the guards, calling them useless and pathetic. "It is alright," he informed the guard watching the cell. "You may release him."

"Sir?" The young man (although older than he himself) inquired nervously.

"Trust me," He stated. Slowly the guard moved and unlocked the bars, jumping as the dragon jumped out. "Hello, Hiei," he stated warmly, his voice one he would use if he greeted an old friend. "What brings you here?"

"She made me come," he informed as he nodded into the cell. Confused, Yuusuke watched as a young Koorime stepped out, her blue hair pulled back in a ponytail with a red ribbon and her eyes smiling in greeting.

"Hello," she addressed warmly. "My name is Yukina. I am Hiei's sister."

--

"Kurama's been gone quite a while," Genkai informed, her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she sat in front of a low table. "I believe his father took him out to train three weeks ago. I have no idea as to where they could have gone."

"Stop lying to me," Hiei snapped.

"Hiei!" Yukina scolded. "Do not be rude!" She turned to Genkai and gave a small bow. "I apologize for him, Master Genkai, but he is simply worried for Kurama's safety." She ignored Hiei's blushing face as he glared at a wall. "Is it alright if we remain here to wait for his safe return?"

"Of course, young lady," Genkai responded with a small nod. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, if it is not an inconvenience to my lady?"

"Of course it isn't!" Botan chirped as she hopped up. "We have plenty of room in the palace! As long as you stay out of the east wing and the throne room when you are welcome here as long as you wish! Shall I set up a room for you?"

"Only one, please," Yukina asked, her smile seeming to brighten up the room. "My brother prefers to sleep outside."

"By all means, we have plenty of areas outside. Enjoy yourself," Botan informed with a smile. "I am sure Kurama will be returning soon but you may wait here safely for him and stay as long as you wish afterward."

"Thank you, Lady Botan." Yukina stated before elbowing Hiei sharply in the side.

"Thanks," he grunted although it was obvious he did not mean it.

--

"Prince Koenma?"

Golden eyes lifted to dark ones and the prince closed his book with a small smile. "Yes, Kuwabara?" He motioned with one graceful hand for the guard to sit.

Doing so, Kazuma sighed lightly. "I know its kind of weird for me to say and please forgive me for being so forward but… do you love Urameshi?"

Obviously startled, Koenma stared at him quietly for a moment before inquiring, "What brought this on all of the sudden, Kuwabara?"

"Well, I… I've seen the way Urameshi looks at you all the time and I can tell how much he cares for you… lately he's been so angry because of what Kurama did and what is happening and… I was wondering if you even care for him as much as he does for you." Sighing, the guard looked toward his prince. "If you don't then you should just tell him and stop playing with his heart because it's breaking him apart."

Golden eyes appeared sad and torn as Koenma looked down to his own lap. "Kuwabara… it… it's not that I don't care for him. The fact is that I care for him as much as he does me, but…"

"Why don't you just tell him then?"

A sigh came from the elder man. "That's just it, Kuwabara… I am a _prince_. It is true that to me titles do not matter and I couldn't care less but… if my father finds out that I am in love with a guard, a mere _guard_, then he will have Yuusuke stripped of his title and possibly _killed_. It's not that I don't love him, it's that I don't want to ruin his life and possibly cause his dead."

"King Enma would do all that?" Kazuma breathed and at Koenma's nod he whistled lightly. "Wow… that's horrible…"

"I wish that I could tell Yuusuke that I return his feelings but to do so would ruin his life," the prince whispered as he gripped the book in his lap tightly. "I would rather he hates me then he dies because of my feelings for him."

Kazuma remained silent at those words, his eyes studying the prince he had spent only a year protecting but he had learned so much about in merely the past few days. When a sound played from nearby he turned to find Yuusuke standing there.

"The dragon has returned," he informed with a wide grin. "And he brought his sister with. They are staying in a guest room, Lady Botan's orders."

"Thank you, Yuusuke," Koenma whispered before waving the guard off.

He missed the flash of hurt that crossed the brown haired boy's face before he set a glare and bowed slightly. Yuusuke stormed off then, obviously frustrated.

"You may not want him to die," Kazuma muttered. "But not knowing his killing him."

He stood up and returned to his post then, arms crossed and watching as Koenma stood and headed inside.

--

"So you are Hiei, are you?"

No answer came from the small dragon four days later as he shifted in the tree he was resting in, arms behind his head and one open eye glancing downward toward the kitsune standing there.

Youko placed his hands on his hips and grinned widely. "Sorry to disappoint but Kurama is still gone even though I have returned. He went off to train by himself."

Hiei merely snorted and closed his eyes once more.

Humming, Youko jumped from the ground and easily landed on the branch beside Hiei. "Why did you return, dragon?"

"I do not have to answer your questions, fox."

"You're right. You don't."

Opening his eyes once more to look at the silver-haired man, Hiei stated simply, "My sister forced me to."

Youko grinned slyly, the look fitting him perfectly. "Is that so?" It was obvious that Hiei was not one that would share anything of importance. "Perhaps I'll ask her. Yukina, was it? The little Koorime that is hanging around with Botan a lot?"

"Do what you wish," was what Hiei responded with before closing his eyes again.

--

Botan watched in awe as Yukina's hand spilled over a previously white paper, creating an image of the landscape in front of them in what seemed an amazing speed to her. She had never seen anyone draw before and to her it was breathtaking to see a blank piece of paper and a piece of coal turn into a picture.

"You're amazing…" the princess breathed as Yukina began to add the detail in the few clouds.

"Thank you, Botan," Yukina laughed, having dropped the 'lady' after much begging from the princess. "I quite enjoy drawing… it frees my spirit, if you will."

Botan turned after a knock on the door and smiled. "Kur – erm… Youko!" Yukina turned to see the blue-haired princess tackle a tall kitsune. "Yukina, this is Youko Kurama."

"This is Kurama?" Yukina inquired as she placed the paper on a chair.

"Not the same Kurama," Youko told her with a small laugh. "I am the other one's father. He is named Shuuichi but prefers my name to his own… thus everyone calls me Youko. You make call me either if you wish young lady."

She giggled as he took her hand and gave the air above it a small kiss. "It is nice to meet you, Sir Youko."

"And you, lady… Yukina, was it?" She nodded as he stood. "The dragon's sister, correct?" Another nod. "Ah… then perhaps you can answer my question as to why you both have returned to the palace and are waiting here for my son's return?"

The girl smiled warmly at these words. "My brother left me after we had been reunited to rescue Kurama when he noticed that sorcerer had captured him. I have a feeling there is something more than respect going on between the two of them."

A laugh came from the kitsune. "You would be right on Shuuichi's part, although frankly Hiei is hard for even a mage to read."

"Yes," the girl agreed. "He is."

"Has Shuuichi returned with you?" Botan inquired as a subject change.

"I'm afraid not," Youko informed with a slight frown. "He wishes to continue training on his own. He was struggling quite a bit and he does not believe himself ready to return as of yet."

"Hiei has informed your guards of the sorcerer's location but we are all fairly sure that he has moved already," Yukina reported.

"Sensui…" Youko breathed lightly as his ears twitched before laying flat. "I would like a go at that bastard as well… after all the pain he has caused… nearly costing both Koenma and Kurama their lives as well as killing Itsuki…"

"Itsuki?" Yukina inquired. Youko nodded toward her in confusion. "While he held me captive it was a man named Itsuki whom was holding the spell on me to make me immobile…" as the other's gaping face she explained, "He was a mage although a weak one so I assumed he had not been one since birth… turquoise hair, pale skin…?"

"Itsuki is alive?" Botan inquired in a single breath.

"He was being held captive as well," the Koorime explained. "Chained, although from how he appeared he did not seem like he would run away if they were removed…"

"This complicates things…" Youko whispered. "This… _really _complicates things…"

Koenma jumped when a rough grip grabbed onto his arm while he was walking down the hall. Turning and expecting to find that Sensui had snuck into the castle he was shocked when he found not violet eyes but angered brown ones.

"Koenma!" Yuusuke growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm sick of all of this running around! Damn it… if you care about me then tell me!"

"Release me!" The prince snapped as he attempted to pull his arm away onto to have the grip tighten.

"Tell me, Koenma!" the guard snapped.

"Release me now, Yuusuke!"

Once more the grip tightened until the prince let out a soft cry and was brought to his knees, his arm-twisting in the other's grip.

"Tell me, Koenma!"

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Golden eyes widened in realization. Genkai had said only weeks before, "_If you are to be stabbed, Yuusuke would share the same pain as you although a wound would not be visible on him_."

"Sensui," he whispered, body beginning to tremble.

There was no sound as Sensui returned to his original form. "Hello, my prince."

Koenma jumped when a rough grip grabbed onto his arm while he was walking down the hall. Turning and expecting to find that Sensui had snuck into the castle he was shocked when he found not violet eyes but angered brown ones.

"Koenma!" Yuusuke growled, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm sick of all of this running around! Damn it… if you care about me then tell me!"

"Release me!" The prince snapped as he attempted to pull his arm away onto to have the grip tighten.

"Tell me, Koenma!" the guard snapped.

"Release me now, Yuusuke!"

Once more the grip tightened until the prince let out a soft cry and was brought to his knees, his arm-twisting in the other's grip.

"Tell me, Koenma!"

"Stop it! You're hurting me!"

Golden eyes widened in realization. Genkai had said only weeks before, "_If you are to be stabbed, Yuusuke would share the same pain as you although a wound would not be visible on him_."

"Sensui," he whispered, body beginning to tremble.

There was no sound as Sensui returned to his original form. "Hello, my prince."


	7. A secret

A secret

"Release me!" Koenma snapped only to wince as the grip twisted his arm a little more.

"I don't take orders from you anymore, Prince Koenma," Sensui informed as he bent down to place his face against the brunette's, still holding the other's arm high above him. "No… I like it much better when you are the one taking orders from me."

"I won't take orders from you anymore!" Koenma snapped only to cry out when Sensui's hand grabbed his chin tightly.

"You think that, do you?" He inquired with a twisted grin. "That's too bad… I hate to disappoint you." Violet eyes lifted slowly with a small hum. "We have company, do we?"

"Let him go," Yuusuke ordered in a calm voice, Kazuma standing beside him.

"He is quite lovely," Sensui purred toward Koenma as he stroked the prince's face, ignoring the growl that the brunette emitted. "What is it you like best? Is it his eyes? He has quite lovely eyes."

"I repeat… let him go," came from Yuusuke once more.

"Or maybe it's his attitude," the sorcerer continued as he leaned in to brush his lips against Koenma's ear. "It reminds you of me, doesn't it?" Koenma let out a small gasp at these words and had no time to struggle as Sensui released his arm and lifted him off the ground by his grip on the younger man's chin.

"Prince Koenma!" Kazuma gasped but remained behind Yuusuke with a look from the younger guard.

"Where is my ring?" Sensui's inquiry was playful as he giggled slightly, Koenma struggling in his grip, hands clawing at the powerful arms and legs kicking uselessly.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yuusuke informed coolly.

"I don't believe you," Sensui responded, still grinning and his tone one he would use while talking to a good friend. "Where is my ring?"

"They don't know," Koenma mumbled out as best he could. "I hid it."

"Oh?" Twisting around in a speed neither guard could keep up with the sorcerer slammed the prince into a wall. Yuusuke gasped out in pain while Koenma let out a small scream. "Tell me where it is!"

"Never!" He snapped in response.

A few seconds later Sensui laughed lightly. "That mage… merging your souls. He is smarter than I thought…" He dropped Koenma to the ground and turned to Yuusuke. "Where is the ring?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yuusuke stated again, his arms shaking lightly from pain.

"Tell me or I'll kill him."

"He doesn't know!" Koenma growled as he attempted to stand only to fall back to the ground. "I am the only one that does!"

Violet eyes glanced over a broad shoulder before Sensui let out a giggle that sounded twisted to their ears. "Tell me or I'll kill him." This time it was directed at Koenma.

"If you kill him I will die too," Koenma whispered.

"Is that what the mage told you? No… you will feel like you are dying but you will not die." Golden eyes widened at this. Kurama had not said he would die but he had assumed… "Tell me, Koenma, or I will kill your precious guard."

"Fuck you!" Yuusuke spat. "Koenma will never-"

"I swallowed it."

Both guards gaped at the prince whose head had fallen, eyes closed and lips trembling. "Koenma…" Yuusuke breathed.

"Swallowed it?" Sensui laughed as he approached the prince once more. "We'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

"Don't touch him you bastard!" Yuusuke finally lost it and made to rush at Sensui only to have his body freeze up. "What the-!?"

A tall man with cuffs on his wrists stepped up to them, his turquoise hair hanging just past his shoulders and his glowing green eyes appearing foreign on his face.

"Itsuki," Sensui greeted, ignoring the gapes that came from both guards. "Can you remove the ring?"

"Not without killing him," the mage stated.

Sensui reached down to grab hold of Koenma's shirt. "That's not a problem."

"Koenma!" Yuusuke cried as the brunette struggled against Sensui's strong hold. "You bastard! Let him go!"

Itsuki laughed as the sorcerer began to walk off. "He says that as if you're actually going to listen."

"Mother fucker!" The guard accused. "You're a mage! You took an oath to never harm anyone on the side of good!"

"I did?" the inquired. "I never took that oath. Farewell." Laughing he turned to leave only to find Sensui stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Sensui?"

"We meet again, dragon," Sensui commented toward Hiei whom stood before him.

"It would be in your best interest to release the prince," Hiei growled as he pulled his sword from beneath his heavy cloak. "Now."

"Itsuki," Sensui snapped. "Take this." He tossed Koenma as if the boy was a doll and Itsuki caught him easily. "Work quickly."

"Of course." Itsuki placed Koenma on the ground and bound down his arms and legs using a visible white magic. "Forgive me, prince, but I am going to have to do this while you are awake."

"Itsuki…" Koenma breathed before the other man placed his hands on his stomach.

A scream echoed from the prince as well as Yuusuke when magic began to cut through his skin slowly, ripping straight through the soft material of his clothes. Hiei and Sensui rushed at each other at speeds that no human eye could catch and blood began to splatter from Koenma's stomach, Itsuki's magic releasing Yuusuke as he dropped to the ground.

"Prince Koenma!" Kazuma shrieked. "Yuusuke!" The brunette was twitching as he screamed. "Hiei!" The dragon flew back and hit a wall only to growl and burst forward again. "Damn it… is there anything I can do!?"

"Faster, Itsuki!" Sensui growled.

"Of course," Itsuki responded, as he placed more magic into the spell. Koenma's screams grew louder and he threw his head to the side, blood splattering across Itsuki's face but not distracting him one bit.

Guards rushed up after hearing the prince's screams but were taken down easily by a blast from Sensui, which did not even distract him from his fight.

"You stupid dragon!" Kazuma growled. "Can't you turn into your dragon form or whatever and kick his ass!?"

"And bring down the whole palace with me!?" Hiei snapped in question as he barely dodged a kick. "What is that going to do aside from killing all of us!?"

"Damn it!" The guard growled. "Where is Kurama when you need him!?"

As if called by his name, Youko appeared then behind the redhead. "What is going on he- Prince Koenma!" He approached but remained behind Kazuma. "Itsuki!?"

"Hello Master Kurama," Itsuki greeted without removing his hands.

"Itsuki, what are you doing!?" The Youko inquired. "You are _killing _him!"

"Not fast enough, I'd say," was the response as Koenma let out another desperate shriek and Yuusuke's body jolted from the shock.

"Itsuki, cease this instant!" The kitsune ordered only to be ignored. "Itsuki!"

"Shut him up, please," the mage pleaded.

"With pleasure," Sensui responded before kicking a ball of energy toward Youko who jumped out of the way, the wall behind him exploding.

"Itsuki!" He snapped although he remained helpless. He could not get close without Sensui blowing him to bits without the use of magic or a speed like Hiei's.

Playing the hero at a hopeless time, Kurama appeared then with a shield that protected Hiei from an explosion that would have blown him to bits had it hit. The dragon turned as smoke cleared toward the almost glowing form of the half-kitsune, braided hair a mess and clothes torn slightly, his face smudged with dirt. He appeared to have seen hell.

"Am I late?" Kurama inquired before Sensui attacked him. "Hiei!" He cried in between blocks and attacks. "Stop Itsuki!"

Hiei did not need to be told twice as he jerked himself around and headed toward the mage. He was stopped, however, by a quick spell, which left Itsuki to cut Koenma with only one hand, slowing down the process and reducing the prince's screams to quiet sobs of pain.

It was up to Kurama now and the redhead knew that. It didn't seem to halter his attacks, however, as he went at Sensui full-force.

Magic against magic. Curse met with spell. Attack met with shield.

It appeared as if the battle could go on forever although they both knew Kurama would attempt to shorten it as best he could. The mage appeared to have grown slightly stronger within his weeks spent training though not by much. Sensui was laughing on the inside… there was no way the merely nineteen year old boy could beat him, one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence.

"Prince Koenma," Kurama panted as he attempted to catch his breath. "I hope you did not care about these windows."

"What?" Sensui inquired. The windows were fine-

A crash filled the air and within seconds sharp needles shot through his body. Plants, he realized a moment later. Plants had cut through his back and were now sticking out of his chest. Merely plants.

He had not known the mage had power over plants. He had not known the mage would have the indignity to attempt an attack from behind.

"You little-" Sensui wheezed as he clenched his fists around a ball of energy before shooting it toward the redhead.

Kurama fumbled with the seal before managing to send an attack back toward him, the two clashing in the middle. Instead of crackling against each other they both curled off toward the side and were sent flying.

Both mage and sorcerer gasped when they hit another target instead.

"Itsuki!" Sensui gaped when the pale man let out a soft cry, both types of spells he was using breaking as he toppled over.

Youko stumbled over to the fallen man and quickly checked him over. "He is not dead, but he will be within moments. The dark and light magic mixed together gives us no chance to heal him." Because both attacks were magic there was no wound on the man… instead the attacks were within his body.

"Sensui…" he breathed as Youko lifted him up and carried him toward the ex-guard whom was still locked in place by the plants sticking from his back. Lying in his once mentor's arms the mage lifted a hand to trace Sensui's face. "This has gone on too long… it was fun at first but now it seems so pointless…"

"Itsuki…" he breathed in response, hand twitching although he did not dare to touch the other's.

Green eyes had become dulled before they filtered back into the golden ones they had once been. "Don't give me that look, you bastard," Itsuki whispered playfully, his voice fading. "I know you're not going to cry over me." His hand dropped from the other's face then as his eyes closed slowly. "At least… I hope not, Shinobu…"

Youko bent down and placed Itsuki on the ground before standing and walking away.

There was no look of sympathy on Kurama's face as Sensui stared in horror, his own life slipping away from the bleeding wounds in his chest. "Why did you want that ring so badly?" He inquired after a moment. "The two of them would be useless on anyone except Koenma."

Violet, dulled eyes turned to him. "I was going to use them as wedding rings," Sensui explained. "For he and I."

The redhead said nothing before he turned to Koenma and began to heal him, ignoring as Sensui slumped against the plants, his own life ending without the dramatically whispered words that Itsuki's had held.

No one cried.

--

"He'll live, right?"

Kurama's head dropped as Hiei approached, red hair curling slightly around his face. "Yes," he established. "Although not without quite a bit of shock and disdain, I suppose."

Hiei hummed lightly, leaning his back against the railing that Kurama was resting his arms against. "You showed no mercy on that man."

"What sort of mercy is there to show?" was the question he retorted with. "No matter what his excuse the fact is that he was attempting to kill the prince and had already nearly done so. I do not show pity on those who do things that do not deserve it."

"I had always thought you someone who would show pity on a murderer," Hiei informed.

"Is it pity you think that I have for you, Hiei?" Kurama responded with as he glanced toward the red-eyed dragon. The only reply he got was a small snort. "You have quite a bit to learn about me, then."

"What makes you think that I will stick around to learn it, kitsune?"

A small smile crossed Kurama's face. "Your sister has grown to like it here and I doubt you will trail from her." He pushed himself off of the railing then. "It does not matter if you stay, however. I will be the one leaving this time."

"More training?" Hiei inquired while Kurama made to walk away.

"You could call it that," the kitsune responded before he paused.

"Fox?" Hiei inquired as Kurama turned and walked back over to him. He gaped lightly when lips pressed lightly to his and before he knew it the door to the other's room had already closed, leaving him outside on the balcony. "Huh… stupid fox." Hiei turned back to the garden, ignoring the blush that had covered his face.

--

"Yuusuke?"

The guard entered the room slowly, his smile forced and his eyes tilted upward at the sides as he attempted to fight off the tears. He approached Koenma's bedside and plopped down onto it. "This is how this adventure began, huh? You laying in this bed."

A small smile crossed the prince's face. "Yes, but this time I won't be here long. How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

Koenma forced a laugh at the fake joke. "I suppose."

"Heh… did you actually swallow that ring, anyway?"

A small smile fell over Koenma's face before he reached into his pocket and pulled the object out. "Of course not."

Silence fell over them before Yuusuke whispered, "Kuwabara told me everything you said."

Koenma's head fell and his fingers curled into the blanket, not quite holding it tightly but about to, it seemed.

"I want to hear it from you, though," Yuusuke whispered, reaching over to pull up the lowered face. Golden eyes met his brown ones. "I want you to say it to me, Koenma…"

"Yuusuke… I…the consequences-"

"Fuck the consequences, Koenma. Say it."

Koenma watched him for a few moments before he breathed out, "I love you, Urameshi Yuusuke."

They were the words that had needed to be said for a long time and now they hung in the air like a burden that should have been lifted, but instead had become ten times heavier.

Koenma dropped his eyes. Yuusuke brushed his thumb across one warm cheek before standing up.

Nothing else was exchanged.

--

When he entered his house, Yuusuke was surprised to find his mother sitting in the living room, reading.

"Mom?" he inquired. "What are you doing home so early?"

"They let me have the day off," she told him. "Why are you home so early?"

"I quit," he breathed.

"You quit!?" She shrieked as she stood. "How can you _quit_, Yuusuke!? You're a _guard _for the _prince_! You can't just… just… _quit_!"

"He told me he loved me."

Her face paled. She had known of both males' feelings for each other for a long time of course (or at least Yuusuke's feelings for Koenma), but it was obvious what the words meant.

"That doesn't explain why you quit," she told him.

"Mom," the young man breathed. "He can't love me. I'm just his guard. It's not like I'm a prince."

"What do you mean?" The woman inquired as she approached. "Yuusuke… I told you who your father was."

"Yeah?" He asked. "Some guy named, uh… Raizen, right?"

Her eyes were focused on him as if trying to get him to remember something important. "Yes, Yuusuke. Raizen."

He searched his own mind before finally realizing something. "Wait… as in…"

"King Raizen, Yuusuke. King Raizen of the country Makai. You _are _a prince, Yuusuke."


End file.
